Kono kuni no owari
by Maai
Summary: Orochimaru ne contrôle plus ses shinobi les Quatre de Son éclatent et font tout pour retrouver une vie normale. Histoire complète essentiellement centrée sur SakonUkon et Tayuya.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ce monde est tout pour moi_

_Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_Je l'aime tellement _

_Que j'en suis malade_

_Je mourrai pour le défendre_

_Pour toi je détruirai tout le reste..."_

ORE ni

Commentaire : modifications de la fic entière en perspective…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Maai

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari" ("La fin de ce pays")

Genre : death, allusions au suicide, morbides... alors si vous aimez pas ça, partez !

Résumé : Pour changer, (j'y peux rien si ce pays est un puits d'inspiration moi...) l'histoire se passe après que Tayuya ait trahi Oto et décidé de servir Kumo à la place... Bon d'accord en fait c'est qu'une suite d'une certaine fic que j'ai déjà écrite (au hasard tiens...), mais il fallait faire une autre histoire parce que j'ai pris plus de libertés... Après tout je fais ce que je veux si j'ai envie de trahir mes propres droits d'auteur...

Pour la mise en page remerciez WordPad... TT

**Bon y'aura je pense quelques avertissements mais on verra au moment voulu... (décidemment cette fic promet plein de belles idées...)**

Bonne lecture quand même !

**"KONO KUNI NO OWARI"**

**Tayuya regardait fixement devant elle, médusée. Ses yeux de chats dorés amusèrent énormément son interlocuteur qui ricana d'une voix tremblante avant de tapoter le bout de sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier.**

**"Pff... Finalement, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si étonnant... Fit - il sur le ton de la fatalité. C'était prévisible."**

**Tayuya cligna enfin des yeux. La surprise passée, elle put dire : **

**"Sakon... Kidoumaru a envoyé une lettre à Kumo. Comment il pouvait savoir où j'habitais, hein? **

**- Il t'a envoyé une lettre ? hm... **

**- Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que si tu disais où j'étais je quittais le pays immédiatement, bordel... **

**- Je sais. D'ailleurs c'est ce que t'as fait... Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit où tu étais à Kidoumaru."**

**Tayuya leva un sourcil et faillit lancer un truc du genre "haha très drôle et qui d'autre ? Le Grand Tanuki lui - même peut - être?" mais la réponse lui vînt soudain sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit : Sakon savait garder quelque chose pour lui si on le lui demandait. Il pouvait être aussi muet qu'une tombe et il était si têtu que personne ne pouvait rien lui faire avouer même avec les paroles les plus habiles. Personne. Sauf... Ukon. **

**Tayuya soupira et se leva pour aller s'adosser à la fenêtre. L'autre ne la suivit pas du regard, il continuait à fumer en silence. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui _en_ parler. Kidoumaru ne lui avait pas envoyé une lettre pour savoir quel temps il faisait à Kumo, naturellement... Mais peut - être savait - il que Sakon allait la rejoindre et qu'il devait la prévenir de _ça _pour éviter qu'elle fasse une gaffe. Kidoumaru était ce qu'il était, mais il avait un minimum de subtilité. Tayuya fronça les sourcils et posa son regard sur Sakon qui lui tournait le dos. Quand Sakon l'avait rejointe à Konoha, dans cet appartement qu'Anko lui avait prêté quand elle avait quitté Kumo, il lui avait annoncé une drôle de nouvelle : Oto no Shi (car c'était ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient eux - même depuis que Kimimaro était mort) n'existait plus. C'était étrange, très étrange même, car la peur qui la tenait quand elle avait eu le courage de quitter Oto avait disparu du même coup. Apparemment ses coéquipiers étaient comme elle, ils avaient fini par partir chacun de leur côté. Elle avait eu le courage avant eux, c'est tout. Sakon lui avait calmement annoncé la nouvelle, qu'il en avait eu marre (sans donner plus de raison), et que Kidoumaru, l'éternel joueur, ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à une cause morte, avait décidé de partir lui aussi. Jiroubou avait suivi, car seul, il était juste seul... **

**Il était vrai que Orochimaru leur donnait de moins en moins de missions. Peut - être était - ce du à son propre état de santé depuis sont combat contre Sandaime, le fait est qu'il accordait maintenant plus d'importance à Kabuto et à lui même qu'à ses propres shinobi. Celui qui s'était fait Kage d'un pays par la force était tellement convaincu que sa propre puissance suffirait... que le reste avait perdu son importance à ses yeux de mégalomane. En négligeant ses shinobi, ils se désinterressèrent de leur maitre à leur tour. Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée à Kimimaro, trop dévoué. Voilà l'explication que donna Sakon. Et à peu près celle que lui avait écrite Kidoumaru, à la différence que Sakon lui s'était bien gardé de lui parler d'un détail. Enfin ça n'était que trop compréhensible... **

**Tayuya se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de Kidoumaru, un peu plus proche de ses coéquipiers peut - être, mais ce "détail" l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle posa son regard sur Sakon à nouveau et repensa à ce qu'avait dit l'homme araignée. De dos, il était vrai que ça pouvait être n'importe lequel des deux frères... Surtout que, à part le fait que le comportement de Sakon avait légèrement changé, plus inquiet, plus fatigué peut - être, Kidoumaru avait aussi ajouté qu'il s'était débarrassé du collier deux semaines auparavant et ne cachait pas son inquiétude quant à son identité. Kidoumaru avait été clair : il n'y avait aucun moyen réel de savoir qui était cet individu qui répondait aussi bien à son nom qu'à celui de son frère. Tayuya sentit que l'air de la salle devenait de plus en plus lourd et elle ouvrit la fenêtre. C'était peut - être un peu trop pour elle. Une trop grosse histoire. Une énorme responsabilité. Elle se mit à angoisser toute seule. Pourquoi Sakon s'amuserait - il à mettre tout le monde dans le doute? Pour qu'on se demande lequel des deux, 5 jours auparavant, avait vraiment mis fin à ses jours ?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà, c'était le premier chap.**

**Il est un peu court, mais j'essaie de ne pas prendre trop de risques... y'a tellement de trucs à raconter que soit je les oublie, soit je m'emmêle les pinceaux et j'abandonne. Alors j'y vais petit à petit. Je pense aussi que je vais recevoir des menaces de mort ds peu de temps... J'AI SIGNE UN CONTRAT A VIE AVEC L'AKATSUKI soit dit en passant voilà vous pouvez envoyer tt ce que vous voulez maintenant ! Mais bon, j'avais prévenu qu'il y avait de la deathfic ds l'air... TT (pleure toute seule de sa propre histoire)**

**La suite dès que je suis sûre de mon coup... c pas rassurant, ne?**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Maai&Megalokage

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Raikage.

Genre : death, spleen...

Résumé : Bon Tayuya est à Konoha après une certaine mission des shinobis de Kumo no kuni là - bas, et histoire de dire bonjour à Anko , et elle doit vite retourner au pays des Nuages avant que Tsunade n'ait envie de la condamner à mort !(est - ce que la peine de mort existe à Konoha?).

ptite note pour ce pays dont on n'entend jamais parler : Kumo gakure no sato (village caché des Nuages) appartient à Kaminari no Kuni (pays de la Foudre/Lumière ça dépend) comme Konoha gakure no sato appartient à Ho no kuni (pays du feu). Voilà. c'était juste pour m'éviter des répétitions...

Merci de ta review, **Redblesskid** ! je vais faire ce que je peux pour combiner rapidité et efficacité avec ce cerveau hypersomniaque qui n'utilise que 5 de ses capacités en pleine puissance... Galère...

Bon voilà le chapitre 2. C'est la première fois que je poste une fic au fur et à mesure que je l'écris alors je la modifierai peut - être au cours du temps... En fait seule la partie "flash backs" était déjà écrite depuis quelques mois.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Tayuya, _

_En espérant que tu sois toujours à Kumo no Kuni (qu'est - ce que t'es allée foutre là - bas, hein?), je t'envoie ça en vitesse pour te prévenir d'une chose qui te concerne peut - être : Oto no Shi est foutu depuis que t'es partie. D'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi t'as fait ça c'est dégueulasse. Merci d'avoir tout flanqué en l'air. _

_Quand on a commencé à se dire que tu reviendrais peut - être pas Sakon a dit qu'il partait de chercher, il avait l'air de t'en vouloir (nous aussi d'ailleurs, tu nous as bien eus !) Ukon est resté avec nous il avait pas l'air content non plus. Sakon est revenu 3 jours plus tard en râlant qu'il avait pas réussi à te mettre la main dessus, le problème c'est qu'il savait que t'étais à Kumo et que pour une raison ou pour une autre il t'as laissée là - bas et il nous a menti. Même si ça nous regarde pas, il a fait la gueule pendant une semaine, les missions c'était de pire en pire, et puis une beau jour, Ukon s'est suicidé. Comme ça. On est restés comme des cons, en pleine nuit, quand on a vu ça. Sakon dormait j'ai du l'appeler, Ukon avait vidé un flacon de l'armoire à pharmacie de Kabuto (décidemment il apportera que des emmerdes celui - là), et quand je me suis levé pour aller boire, y'avait de la lumière dans la salle de bains, je suis rentré et je l'ai vu, debout devant le miroir. Il avait tellement l'air mal réveillé que je me suis demandé s'il était pas somnambule. Je l'ai appelé pour voir s'il m'entendait, il s'est retourné vers moi avec un temps de réaction minable et m'a regardé deux secondes avant de s'écrouler. C'est là que j'ai vu le flacon par terre. Ce qui lui est passé par la tête, j'en sais rien. Quand j'ai appelé Sakon, tout le monde s'est réveillé évidemment, Sakon s'est littéralement énervé après nous et nous as fait sortir en nous menaçant de nous tuer, et en me mettant au défi de savoir s'il était vraiment Sakon. Là j'ai réalisé qu'il ne portait plus de collier depuis quelques jours déjà et merde y'avait aucun moyen de les différencier... Bon avec Jiroubou on est restés dans le couloir, plus aucun bruit, rien, et quand Sakon est ressorti avec son frère dans les bras, il ne nous as plus rien dit. Il est parti à l'hôpital avec lui mais y'avait plus grand chose à faire. Les jours suivants, Sakon (si c'est bien lui) a pas arrêté de nous tester, il nous regardait de travers quand on l'appelait par son nom, et aussi quand on l'appelait Ukon. Mais il répondait aussi bien aux deux... On savait vraiment plus qui il était à la fin. Et on le sait toujours pas. Orochimaru - sama n'y a pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, il avait perdu un shinobi sans importance. En fait il n'accordait d'importance à aucun d'entre nous. Il nous a littéralement oubliés alors qu'on galérait sérieusement. On n'a pas eu de mission pendant une semaine. Moi je m'ennuyais ferme... Puis Sakon a eu la bonne idée de partir, et puis j'en ai eu ma claque aussi alors ciao Orochimaru - sama... Tant pis pour le sceau maudit, de toute façon il t'es rien arrivé à toi ? Alors... En fait je devrais de remercier d'avoir testé avant nous. Sympa. ça fait une semaine que je me suis barré vers l'Ouest. Apparemment Jiroubou est parti au Sud. Sakon a dit qu'il partait te chercher pour "savoir où t'étais", donc attends toi à le voir bientôt... bonne chance, héhé... On se reverra peut - être... Si Orochimaru - sama se rappelle de nous et qu'il décide de nous tuer tous..._

_Toumon no Kidoumaru."_

Tayuya replia la lettre de Kidoumaru et la rangea quelque part bien en sécurité. Sakon dormait. Il était 10 heures du matin, heure où tous les shinobis du village étaient déjà au travail depuis longtemps (sauf peut - être Kakashi...0°). Elle s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit, les bras posés sur le drap. Elle le regarda dormir quelques secondes voir s'il se réveillait, mais il semblait vraiment dormir profondément. Pas étonnant, quand on savait qu'il ne fermait pas l'oeil de la nuit. Elle hésita à le réveiller d'un si profond sommeil, mais regarda l'heure et se décida :

"Sakon... oi..."

Sakon réagit assez vite et fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir. Il ouvrit les yeux seulement après, un peu gêné par la lumière, les cheveux dans la figure. Quand il eût l'air à peu près réceptif, Tayuya se releva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

"Tu devrais moins dormir la journée. Tu dormirais mieux le soir..."

Sakon ne répondit pas. Tayuya se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il faisait attention à elle. Son comportement avait changé, certes, mais n'était - ce pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tayuya se moqua mentalement de Kidoumaru. Aucune raison que ce soit Sakon qui soit mort. Aucune raison que Ukon soit venu la voir à la place. Sakon et elle avaient toujours été un peu plus proches que les autres. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs tendance à agacer Ukon quand il était plus jeune, sérieusement même. Non, vraiment, Ukon n'avait aucune raison de se tenir devant elle. ça ne pouvait être que Sakon.

"Je déteste Konoha..." Fût la première chose qu'il dit ce matin - là.

"Et c'est pour en partir le plus vite possible que je vais voir Anko pour m'arranger avec Hokage... Je reviens après. A tout à l'heure _Sakon_.

- Ouais."

Sakon se leva sans grande motivation apparente et partit dans la salle de bains. Tayuya sortit en fermant à clé derrière elle. Si Sakon n'aimait pas Konoha, il valait mieux retourner à Kaminari no Kuni dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

Sakon sortit de la salle de bains les cheveux tout mouillés () et alla les sécher dans une autre pièce, évitant soigneusement les miroirs. Après quoi il ferma la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. S'il restait là il allait encore s'endormir. Il chercha la télécommande et alluma la télé. N'importe quelle chaîne. Du moment qu'elle pouvait le maintenir éveillé en lui occupant l'esprit.

_"...A l'est de Konoha cependant il pleuvra toute la journée... mais pour les chanceux qui habitent à l'Ouest..." _

Tayuya avait raison. La nuit lui paraitrait moins longue s'il pouvait dormir. Il fallait donc qu'il soit fatigué un maximum le soir. Il leva les yeux vers la montre au - dessus de la télé et se mordit la lèvre : il ne tiendrait jamais dix heures, même pas trois d'ailleurs... ! Bon il fallait avoir un peu de volonté, quand même. Il n'allait pas devenir hypersomniaque comme son... **Oh, la météo... Non mais quel truc idiot ! **Sakon ramena son regard vers l'écran et se borna à le fixer.

_"... Tandis que des éclaircies surviendront par la mer... et bla et bla..."_

Les couleurs vert clair de la télé lui donnaient vraiment envie de dormir. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et regarda le plafond, laissant son esprit suivre le discours du météorologue.

_"... Et tout de suite, la météo des plages, avec..." _

_flashback_

"Ukon...

- Pourquoi tu dors pas, Sakon ?

- Parce que tu es trop énervé."

Ukon sourit de satisfaction à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sakon, littéralement couché sur son frère, avait croisé ses bras sur ses côtes et leva les yeux pour le regarder très sérieusement. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié.

"Quoi ? Demanda son frère.

- Tayuya est partie... Elle a le sceau du Nord, elle ne pourra pas rester loin longtemps. Orochimaru - sama la tuera, sinon."

Ukon fronça les sourcils.

" Non. Il ne pourra rien parce qu'elle est couverte par l'_Organisation._

- ...

- Mais je ne te cache pas que, si elle mourrait, elle ne me manquera pas."

Sakon ne quittait pas des yeux son frère. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ukon osa un petit sourire.

"Tu es la seule personne qui me manquera sur cette pauvre planète d'imbéciles..." Fît - il.

Sakon ferma les yeux.

"Oyasuminasai (bonne nuit), Aniki…"

_fin du flashback_

_"... une page de publicité..."_

Sakon avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

"K'so..." Souffla - t - il en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Des pas dans le couloir le fit revenir à la réalité.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, vit qu'il n'y avait plus que les pubs et changea de chaîne. Encore des pubs et pas assez d'énergie pour rappuyer sur la télécommande. Une succession d'images sans aucun sens, c'était parfait pour penser à rien. La porte s'ouvrit et Tayuya entra e râlant. Il releva les yeux vers la montre et vit qu'une heure seulement s'était déroulé depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il fallait encore tenir 10 heures. Peut - être que neuf ou huit. Tayuya vînt en râlant, chose qu'elle faisait bien.

"Merde, c'est quoi un kage qui est jamais dans son bureau, hein? Putain de flêmarde... Jlui en poserai des lapins moi..."

Sakon la regarda parler. Elle râlait, comme d'habitude. ça allait déjà mieux de la voir comme ça. Mieux que de la savoir le surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Il fît un effort à son tour et dit la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

"Orochimaru - sama était pas plus disponible..."

Tayuya se retourna vers lui, presque étonnée.

"C'est... C'est vrai."

Sakon eût un semblant de sourire en coin (...) et Tayuya alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Pff... Depuis quand les pubs sont intéressantes... ?

- Y'a rien d'autre...

- Bah change on verra bien...

- Jte dis que y'a rien... Fit Sakon en appuyant sur la télécommande.

- Laisse, jveux voir ça. Imposa la fille.

- ça ?

- Ouais. Laisse JTE DIS !"

Sakon laissa tomber. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui enlever la télécommande des mains...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon, je sais.. Est - ce qu'un homme, même Kidoumaru, aurait ce genre de raisonnement poussé et un tel sens de l'observation? (aïaïaïe...mdr...) Bon on va dire que c'est parce qu'il est très intelligent... **

**Sinon, bah... la fin c du nawak... mais c pour mieux retomber dans le néant... MWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA...**

**Chap 3 quand je pourrai... comme dab.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Maai&Megalokage

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Raikage.

Genre : death, spleen...

Résumé : Bon Tayuya est à Konoha après une certaine mission des shinobis de Kumo no kuni là - bas, et histoire de dire bonjour à Anko , et elle doit vite retourner au pays des Nuages avant que Tsunade n'ait envie de la condamner à mort !(est - ce que la peine de mort existe à Konoha?).

ptite note pour ce pays dont on n'entend jamais parler : Kumo gakure no sato (village caché des Nuages) appartient à Rai/Kaminari no Kuni (pays de la Foudre/Lumière ça dépend) comme Konoha gakure no sato appartient à Ho no kuni (pays du feu). Voilà. c'était juste pour m'éviter des répétitions...

C'est parti pour le chapitre 3. y'a une GROSSE partie de flash - back... enfin pour comprendre quelque chose, il faut bien ça, étant donné qu'un des persos est mort... TT

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tayuya avait laissé une chaîne idiote à la télé. Sakon soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait calme, tant qu'on ne lui enlevait pas la télécommande des mains. Peu importe, être assis à côté d'elle n'avait rien de désagréable. Tant qu'elle était là, sa présence suffirait à lui occuper l'esprit. Même s'il ne supportait pas ce genre d'émissions débiles... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses cheveux roux. Des fois il se demandait si elle se coiffait le matin... Son épaule. Il y poserait bien sa tête, mais encore fallait - il que cette épaule en soit digne. C'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Mais Sakon était fatigué, le sommeil le regagnait de nouveau. La voix de Tayuya le sortit de sa torpeur.

"Sakon, regarde l'écran. T'endors pas..."

Et Tayuya se cala contre lui pour dormir. Sakon retînt un soupir. ELLE allait s'endormir sur lui. Sakon la regarda fermer les yeux et en même temps il lui sembla sentir son esprit s'envoler. Il était de nouveau seul. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la fille pour vérifier, elle ouvrit vaguement les yeux puis les referma. Ainsi, elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité avec lui pour pouvoir s'endormir. Sakon se mit à l'envier. Depuis combien de temps n'avait - il pas été assez tranquille pour dormir, véritablement "dormir" ? Rester éveiller impliquait tellement de complications. Dormir, sombrer dans l'inconscience était tellement plus facile. Mais cet esprit, le sien, le fatiguait énormément. S'empêcher de penser, s'occuper en permanence et supporter tout le reste... Tout ça lui demandait énormément d'énergie et l'épuisait mentalement. Il baissa les yeux sur Tayuya qui dormait. Elle était bien là, même endormie, tout près de lui. Et il n'y avait qu'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et tâcha de suivre ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

La protéger. Elle se reposait sur lui et il voulait la protéger. Il n'y pouvait rien mais ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber dans ce _monde_ juste quelques secondes. C'était un peu tard pour y retourner. Maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé tomber... Si seulement il avait pu en profiter avant... C'était maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il faisait partie de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte il ressera ses bras autour de Tayuya qui dormait profondément à présent.

Ce _monde_... Celui qu'ils avaient créé... avait disparu. Un grand vide. Un manque immense.

_"Un poisson ne vit pas longtemps hors de l'eau."_

_**flashback**_

"Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Pourquoi tu me fuis Sakon ?

- Hein ?"

Sakon, assis par terre devant l'étagère, se retourna subitement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda Ukon comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

Ukon à son tour le dévisageait, debout, les bras croisés. Une idée fixe semblait l'animer depuis des jours déjà. Mais Sakon n'avait rien remarqué.

"Quoi ?

- Quelque chose à changé, Sakon... Tu ne t'en rends pas compte et c'est encore pire..."

Sakon finit par se lever et s'avança vers son frère.

"Je peux savoir où tu peux en venir, Aniki ? Si tu étais plus clair je pourrais peut - être...

- Arrête !"

Le regard d'Ukon changea. Plus dur. Mais une petite lumière passa dans ses yeux, trop vite pour savoir ce que c'était. Sakon vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas cette fois et s'assit, comme à chaque fois que son frère avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui dire.

"De quoi tu manques, ne? Demanda - t - il immédiatement."

La question sembla toucher énormément Ukon. Il pinça les lèvres et préféra la rancoeur à la coopération.

"Ton comportement a changé... Souffla - t - il sur le ton du reproche.

- Si t'étais plus clair, hein ?"

Sakon commençait à perdre patience et Ukon le prit très mal.

"Tu penses que j'en demande trop?"

La question était mauvaise. Son ton lourd de signification, que Sakon ne comprit pas. Et comme il ne comprenait pas, il se tut. Il finirait bien par comprendre, c'était son frère jumeau...

Ukon attendait une réponse. Son regard était lourd et il tremblait d'énèrvement contenu.

"Pourquoi est - ce que t'es _plus là_, hein ?" Demanda - t - il sur le ton de l'accusation, une fois de plus.

Sakon préféra ne pas l'énerver davantage, et le laisser parler. Comme prévu Ukon arrêta de parler. Il n'attendait pas qu'on se taise pour le laisser parler. Il voulait le

_dia-logue_, évidemment... Sakon finit par reprendre la parole, un brin amusé par le comportement quasi féminin de son frère.

"Ecoute, Aniki... Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ds ta ptite tête en ce moment, mais...

- C bien ça le problème !"

Ukon semblait excédé, sur le point d'exploser. Sakon resta interdit.

"Si tu ne me parles pas... je ne vois pas comment...

- LA FERME ! Tu n'es pas un de ces imbéciles pour dire ça ! Tu vaux mieux ! Beaucoup mieux !

- ...

- Qui es - tu, Sakon ? Et qui suis - je ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu te permets de dire ça ? Si tu ne comprends plus rien, comme tous ces imbéciles, c'est depuis que t'as échoué ta mission à Kumo ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est parce que t'as pas pu ramener Tayuya et ça t'énerve ! Moi..."

Ukon se tut pour reprendre son souffle, et parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir autant parlé. Sakon lui n'était pas vraiment plus avancé. Cependant le peu qu'il avait entendu suffit à lui faire dire, un sourire en coin :

"Tu es jaloux, ne? Hm. Mais je peux pas être aussi disponible qu'avant, Ukon. Je pense que c'est toi qui en demande un peu trop cette fois, ne ? On est plus des gamins, reprends toi...

- ... "

Un coup de hache dans le corps lui aurait fait moins mal. Qu'est - ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à ça? Il valait peut - être mieux qu'il arrête de vieillir alors... Qu'avait - il fait pour mériter ça ? Sakon osait lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, alors ? Ce pauvre _monde, _créé par eux deux, pour mieux vivre là où on s'adaptait le plus difficilement, était en train de mourir. Cette simple idée suffisait à rendre Ukon complètement fou. Alors ce que venait de dire Sakon l'avait calmé d'un coup. Soit... Si Sakon pensait ça, alors Ukon n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il pouvait bien le lui dire, maintenant, ça lui était égal. Il balança la tête en arrière et fit froidement :

"Jaloux... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point."

Si Sakon en était presque amusé, soulagé même qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça, il n'aimait quand même pas voir Ukon dans cet état. Mais le mal était fait. Son frère, qui à présent lui tournait le dos, avait attendu longtemps l'occasion de pouvoir le lui dire. Ukon n'était pas du genre à s'étaler pour rien. Sakon lui donnait l'occasion de s'exprimer.

Evidemment qu'il était jaloux. Mais pour lui c'était normal. Non seulement c'était normal mais c'était la moindre des choses et ça devait être réciproque. Parce que c'était une preuve d'attachement. Apparemment il était le seul à le comprendre. Seul, justement. Voilà ce qu'il était. Ukon paraissait calme. La vérité était toute autre. D'un ton plus glacial encore il continua :

"Terriblement. Affreusement. A m'en rendre malade."

**fin du flahsback**

Ce _monde_ c'était lui. Ce _monde _était tout pour lui. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. En regardant Tayuya il se dit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui en parler parce qu'elle ne comprendrait probablement jamais : ce monde, personne n'y toucherait plus. Ce monde, seules deux personnes y habitent. Ces deux personnes l'ont créé de leurs vies. Ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur de ce monde n'a aucune importance. D'ailleurs, ce monde est laid.

Sakon serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Ce monde là, celui dans lequel il était désormais piégé, il s'y adaptait de moins en moins bien. C'était sans doute ce qu'_il_ avait pensé, _lui_ aussi. Bon sang, mais _il_ était en train de se venger... Sakon ferma les yeux pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était couché sur le fauteuil, tout seul. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de jurer sur le sommeil qui l'avait finalement emporté, et se leva. Tayuya avait laissé une note sur la table basse : "je suis sortie voir l'Hokage. Je reviens tout de suite après. Tayuya." Sakon passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dit qu'il restait encore 2 heures à tenir sans dormir. Il prit un manteau à Tayuya et sortit seul dans les rues de Konoha. Le soleil le réveilla un peu. Vraiment, il ne devait pas pleuvoir souvent dans ce village. Rien à voir avec les pluies acides d'Oto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Décidemment c chaps sont tout petits... on s'en fiche... **


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Maai&Megalokage (omae wo dai suki ! - boku mo... - sugoi...)

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Raikage.

Genre : death, spleen...

**CHAPITRE 4 : **

**cf. AVERTISSEMENT DU CHAP I au cas ou certains auraient la folie d'arriver directement ici... (en même temps ça vous oblige à lire... )**

**Au fait les phrases en _italique_ ne s'entendent pas. C'est tout dans la tête des gens...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

L'appartement semblait désert. Tayuya n'était pas encore rentrée. Les négociations trainaient ou quoi...? Sakon jeta sa veste sur le porte - manteau et marcha dans le salon. Il tourna deux fois autour de la table avant d'avoir une autre nouvelle idée : s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et regarder la montre. Dans une demi - heure il pourrait retourner dormir. Et comme il n'était pas à une demi heure près, il alla se coucher immédiatement. Il se leva du fauteuil d'un coup et marcha vers la chambre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Le temps de s'avaler de quoi dormir quelques heures forcées, et il n'y avait plus personne.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Tayuya dormait à côté. Il lui semblait bien avoir senti une chaleur près de lui, et d'ailleurs il avait plutôt bien dormi pour une fois. Elle dormait profondément. Sakon se leva difficilement et alla se réveiller dans la salle de bains. Immergé dans l'eau chaude il eût plus envie de se rendormir qu'autre chose. La vapeur l'ensuquait. Il entendit Tayuya râler à travers les murs et se dit qu'elle devait être réveillée. Posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire il se demanda combien le plafond pouvait être intéressant.

"Sakon ! Doko da ?"

Il releva la tête brusquement. Comme d'habitude, Tayuya était capable de crier à pleins poumons de bon matin.

"Nan da? Demanda - t - il presque énervé.

- On part à Kumo ce soir. La vieille s'est enfin décidée à nous laisser partir... S'il y avait pas eu Anko sur le coup on aurait sans doute fini en prison !

- Ouais... Bah c'est pas moi qui ai voulu rester ici...

- T'es arrivé parce que j'étais déjà là ! T'avais qu'à attendre ! Pas la peine de me le reprocher."

Sakon abandonna. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec elle, Tayuya voulait toujours avoir raison. Cependant il savait pourquoi il était venu à Konoha. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu attendre. Que Tayuya lui dise qu'il aurait pu attendre était presque vexant. Il l'entendit donner un coup dans le frigo, à en juger par le bruit, puis plus rien. Sakon s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au bout du nez et fronça les sourcils. Ce qui était bien, dans l'eau, c'est qu'on ne l'entendait pas.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il s'empêchait toujours de penser trop longtemps, impatient il se leva et sortit de la baignoire, attrappa une serviette dans laquelle il s'enveloppa vaguement, et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au miroir. Il était couvert de buée. Il resta contre le mur à attendre de se réchauffer et se rhabilla, se sécha les cheveux et sortit.

En voyant toute la buée sortir de la salle de bains, Tayuya s'arrêta :

"Tu fais couler l'eau trop chaude, Sakon..."

Tayuya le regarda deux secondes : il n'était toujours pas maquillé. Cette drôle de manie semblait avoir disparu. "Tant mieux", pensait - elle.

Quand il sortit, Tayuya prenait son sac et s'apprêtait à partir.

"Ah... Sakon, je file passer voir Anko et je reviens...

- Tu l'as pas assez vue?

- J't'emmerde..."

Sakon soupira silencieusement et tourna les talons. D'habitude Tayuya pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait. Il était habitué à son langage depuis longtemps. Mais là, il aurait voulu qu'elle se taise au lieu de le rejeter.

"Tu peux sortir si tu veux, toi aussi... Reste pas enfermé toute la journée."

Comment aurait - elle pu savoir s'il sortait ou pas en n'étant pas là pour le vérifier ?

Sakon ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus. Il entendit Tayuya hésiter deux minutes avant de prendre ses clés et de sortir.

En entendant la porte se fermer et le verrou claquer, un immense sentiment de solitude et de vide envahit de nouveau la pièce. Il serra les poings. Il était de nouveau seul, il n'avait jamais connu ça avant, et il se dit que c'était probablement une des pires choses au monde. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question avant, il avait toujours eu au moins une personne à côté de lui, pour ou contre elle peu importait, très rarement contre de toute façon. Cette personne n'était plus là et apparemment il se faisait très mal à la solitude. La véritable solitude. Pas celle qu'on connait quand on se retrouve tout seul dans l'espace, dans le désert... mais celle qu'on ressent quand les personnes qui sont autour de soi nous laissent tomber. Sakon serra les dents fort, très fort. Il ne le supporterait pas.

" _Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu es déjà tellement coupable et tu te permets encore d'être libre, espèce de monstre ! "_

Sakon parlait à voix haute. Il se mit à trembler d'une rancune contenue depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentit échapper à lui - même et marcha nerveusement pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Tournant autour de la table, une idée fixe en tête, la panique lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas _y_ échapper... Quelque chose était en train d'embrumer son cerveau, de l'empêcher de garder la tête froide. Il resistait, mais contre quoi? Peu importe, il fallait se sauver et en vitesse : il se précipita vers la chambre où se trouvait son étui à kunai et en sortit un. Il le fixa quelques secondes d'un regard fiévreux puis d'un coup sec s'entailla superficiellement la main gauche. Comme la douleur n'était pas assez forte pour le réveiller, il recommença brusquement. Le sang coula et il lui sembla que ça allait mieux. Les battements de son coeur se calmèrent peu à peu et sa panique aussi. Il lui sembla aussi que son esprit s'éclaircissait.

_Bien fait... _

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ça n'allait pas du tout.

_Jure..._

Sakon fixait le miroir. Son reflet plus exactement.

"Mais oui je t'aime... Mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas... Je te hais !"

Il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Le seul encore intact. Il sourit devant son reflet. Sa frange était du bon sens, pour une fois. Il fila fouiller dans les tiroirs et revint s'installer avec quelque chose de brillant dans la main. Penché devant la glace il ouvrit le tube de rouge à lèvres et s'en passa lentement. Il commença à sourir.

"Parce que tu n'as jamais compris à quel point je t'aimais, moi. Et ça n'a jamais été réciproque..."

- Non, c'est pas...

- La ferme ! Tu veux toujours que je te le dise, na? Tu veux toujours des preuves, toi et ton esprit étroit qui ne comprend rien ! Décidemment tu n'as aucune finesse. Capable d'aucune subtilité... Il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas besoin de dire, mais toi tu veux toujours des preuves claires ! Tu veux toujours des mots ! Des mots ! Et je n'en suis pas **CAPABLE** !"

Sakon reprit son souffle. Ses poumons contienaient moins d'air que l'aurait voulu son cerveau. Son corps tremblait comme s'il était en hypothermie.

"Tu passes ton temps à me laisser seul... Tu ne m'entends pas ? Sakon... Tu passes ton temps à me laisser dans le noir... Exactement comme cette pute qui nous a séparés... Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être seul? SEUL bordel... Toi tu es toujours entouré de gens... Moi quand je sors de ma solitude je voudrais que tu passes un peu de temps avec moi tu comprends ? Je veux MOURIR Sakon... Tu n'es pas capable de m'écouter, Sakon... Quel frère es - tu... Tu n'es même pas capable de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas alors que tu leur es supérieur... Moi je suis tellement seul que je ne peux pas le dire... Je **ne peux pas** alors tu ne m'écoutes pas... C'est pas injuste ? Neeee ?"

Sakon retomba en arrière, contre le dossier du lit. Ce miroir lui faisait horreur, comme les autres. Il prit le Kunai qu'il avait laissé par terre et l'envoya violemment dans la glace. Elle éclata en morceaux. Mais cela ne suffit pas, cette fois.

"Sakon... Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette pauvre planète... Les autres ne sont RIEN, comparés à toi, mon frère... du VIDE ! Rien qu'un tas de merde... Je leur crache dessus moi... En ton honneur même... Mais alors pourquoi est - ce que moi je ne suis rien pour toi ? Pourquoi est - ce que je ne reçois pas ce que je donne ? La personne que j'aime le plus m'a fait le plus de mal... Parce que tu es celui dont j'ai le plus besoin et que tu m'as laissé SEUL. Tu n'as pas su savoir quand j'avais **besoin** de toi, trop occupé à regarder ailleurs, sale égoïste..."

Sakon tenait ses paumes devant ses yeux, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il semblait qu'il ne respirait plus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il murmura :

"Sumanai, aniki..."

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire. Un filet de sang coula de dessous ses mains pour tomber du bout de son menton. Un morceau de la glace l'avait probablement effleuré de trop près.

"J'ai bien payé. Continua - t - il. Maintenant c'est mon tour... Mais sur qui je vais me venger, moi ? Sur la seule personne qu'il me reste, maintenant? Certainement pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi...

- **Alors je m'en chargerai."**

Sakon ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le "miroir" se tut.

Sakon resta dans cette position longtemps. Probablement jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la dureté du carrelage, le froid de la pierre, jusqu'à - ce qu'il sente son corps courbaturé. Il se retrouva étalé au sol, calme. Son corps était froid. Son coeur battait trop lentement. Il se sentit mourir et il ferma les yeux comme pour attendre. Sa main carressa le carrelage de pierre gelée, juste devant son visage. Les battements de son coeur ralentirent encore et sa respiration aussi. Son cerveau s'ensuqua. Après il ne se souvint plus.

Le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée le réveilla en sursaut. Il se lèva lentement, constatant dans un premier temps que son corps était complètement engourdi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'intéresser à la porte. Quelqu'un rentra alors. Sans bruit. Et referma derrière lui. Enfin _elle_. Quand elle se retourna elle sursauta.

"Sakon ? Putain qu'est - ce que tu fous dans le noir !"

A ce moment - là, Sakon remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes et que la nuit était tombée.

La voix de Tayuya lui fit perdre la tête.

"Je dormais." Répondit - il, ce qui n'était pas faux, dans un sens. ("oh, j'comatais juste un petit peu...")

Il leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de rassembler ses idées quand les 40 W de l'ampoule du salon lui crevèrent la rétine. Il s'était toujours dit qu'à Konoha ils étaient des maniaques de l'éclairage. Tayuya jeta ses affaires à l'autre bout de la pièce (elle ne transporte jamais rien de fragile) et alla dans la cuisine se servir à boire. Elle sortit une bouteille du frigo et but directement au goulot. Sakon l'observait. Elle avait l'air calme. Elle referma le frigo et se retourna en ouvrant de grands yeux.

"Nan da?"

Sakon ouvrit la bouche mais son cerveau avait l'air incapable d'articuler une phrase pour le moment. Toutes ses forces avaient été épuisées. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons.

"Tu vas où? Demande Tayuya en sortant de la cuisine.

- ... Me coucher. J'ai sommeil figure - toi." Répondit Sakon à voix basse.

Tayuya lui passa devant avec de gros yeux étonnés et fut obligée de lever la tête pour lui parler. (C'est qu'elle est pas bien grande ...)

"Fais voir ta tête, Sakon." Ordonna - t - elle.

Sakon se sentit piégé. Il repoussa la main qui s'approchait de lui mais elle le tua du regard. Il était trop fatigué pour la contrarier. Elle lui prit fermement les bras et le tourna face à la lumière de la cuisine. La lumière énerva Sakon.

_**"Alors je m'en chargerai."**_

Il sursauta vivement et fit un pas en arrière, soudainement paniqué. Il sentit la fièvre lui revenir.

"N'approche pas." Fit - il en la regardant fixement.

Tayuya leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha encore plus. Sakon sentit qu'on soulevait sa frange et ne bougea pas.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda - t - elle en désignant la coupure qu'il s'était faite sur la joue jusque sous l'oeil.

- ...Cogné.

- Avec quoi ?"

Sakon baissa les yeux sur elle cette fois. Tayuya n'avait pas l'air crédule du tout. Sakon secoua la tête pour refaire tomber sa frange et la regarda de nouveau :

"Mêle toi de tes affaires. Dis - moi plutôt ce que t'as fait pour rentrer si tard.

- Tard ? Tu peux parler..."

_**"Alors je m'en chargerai."**_

Sakon ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il la prit par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. Tayuya sursauta et le choc lui coupa le souffle, mais par réflexe elle attrappa le poignet de Sakon et glissa ses doigts vers son nerf radial. Sakon ne lui laissa pas le temps pour ça et de sa main libre arriva à lui maintenir les deux poignets. La surprise lui avait presque fait oublier, pendant un instant, que Sakon était un professionnel en Taijutsu.

Immobilisée, elle le fixa les yeux écarquillés. Dans la tête de Sakon se jouait une glorieuse mélodie. Tayuya sentit la peur monter en elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle dit, la voix tremblante :

"Sakon... T'as encore bousillé un miroir... ne ?"

Le regard de Sakon ne lui dit rien de bon. Ce n'etait pas un jeu. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus que d'un accès d'emportement. Et son regard... était terrifiant. Un regard chargé d'une envie de meurtre tellement concentrée qu'elle ne pouvait venir que de l'Enfer lui - même. Son instinct de survie la suppliait de fuir. Par une porte, une fenêtre, n'importe où. Mais surtout courir. Mais il était déjà trop près, il la rattrapperait même si elle arrivait à s'en défaire. Elle s'était déjà sentie en danger auparavant, mais là c'était différent. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça de sa part, ensuite il y avait quelque chose d'anormal... Vraiment anormal. Du temps que la peur la gagne complètement, lui, prit la parole :

"Alors je m'en chargerai. Tu vas rétablir l'équilibre de ce monde..."

Tayuya sursauta de nouveau au son de cette voix.

"Sa... Ukon... ?" Hésita - t - elle, glacée par la peur.

Ces mots et son ton provoquèrent chez son interlocuteur un sourire dément. _Tout droit sorti du royaume des morts_, pensa Tayuya qui avait oublié de respirer. Sakon lâcha sa gorge pour mieux la voir. Le fait qu'elle soit en position de faiblesse le satisfaisait. Il resta comme ça un moment, à lire les expressions successives sur son visage. Tayuya, elle, resta figée comme une proie qui sait pertinament qu'elle va y rester.

"Putain... Qu'est - ce que tu fous ?" Demande - t - elle d'une voix qui se serait voulu sans hésitation.

Ce sourire dément ne la lâchait pas.

Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du Chap IV

Je sais, j'ai pas assez donné de détails pendant que Sakon était dans la salle de bains peut - être ?

c loin d'être fini... yare yare...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Maai&Megalokage (omae wo dai suki ! - boku mo... - sugoi...)

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Raikage.

Genre : death, spleen...

**CHAPITRE 5 : Fini Konoha ! Enfin ! J'avais besoin du pays pour les derniers chapitres mais ça m'a plus gênée qu'autre chose en fait... Alors voici Kumo gakure no sato !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Rai no kuni... Kumo gakure no sato (pays de la Foudre : village caché des Nuages)_

Kudaime Raikage se leva de son bureau.

"Bien... Tayuya... Je suis quand même soulagé que tu sois revenue. Tu dormira au dortoir des shinobis. Je m'arrangerai pour que ton coéquipier en fasse de même.

- Ouais, merci Ma'i...

- T'as eu de la chance, alors fais bien ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

- Ouais jsais... Jvoulais juste vous prévenir, qu'il fallait faire attention avec lui, quoi..."

Raikage jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

"J'ai demandé à Zannen de lui trouver un poste à l'académie."

Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux.

"Nani ? A l'académie ? Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Si justement... D'après le peu que tu m'as dit, le mieux à faire pour lui est de trouver une nouvelle responsabilité. Sinon il finira par se trouver complètement inutile et sans une seule raison de vivre il basculera définitivement.

- Euh ça à mon avis... c'est déjà...

- Non, s'il a explosé l'autre jour c'était justement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il ne t'avait jamais parlé de ça avant non?

- Non. C'est vrai, mais...

- La folie est la protection ultime de celui qui est déchiré entre le désir de s'exprimer et l'impossibilité de le faire. Du moment qu'il ne reste pas seul et inactif, ça ira. C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. Tiens moi juste au courant s'il te plait. Je ferai ce que je pourrai."

Tayuya soupira et se leva à son tour.

"Ok... Mais jte préviens si t'as une mauvaise idée tu vas m'entendre !

- Oui oui... de loin même je pense..."

Tayuya était un peu plus rassurée quand elle se dirigea vers la porte. Raikage resta à sa place.

"Tu sais, Tayuya... C'est étrange... Il y a longtemps, moi et Zannen, on avait une coéquipière. Elle était presque exactement dans le même cas que Sakon. Mais à l'époque personne n'a compris... Zannen l'a oubliée, et moi je la comprends mieux de jours en jours."

Tayuya se retourna. Raikage la regardait de loin, toujours aussi calmement.

"Doumo arigatou, Ma'i." Fit - elle avant de sortir.

En marchant dans les rues de Kumo no Kuni, elle arrivait à présent à se sentir chez elle. Elle se disait que si elle avait quitté Konoha avant, elle aurait pu éviter ça : elle ne pouvait pas marcher bien vite encore même si ça allait mieux de jours en jours. A présent elle n'avait plus que quelques bleus. Et Sakon se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'osait même plus la regarder en face. Même si le fait d'avoir quitté Konoha avait arrangé les choses, depuis l'incident il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle et il ne l'approchait pas à moins d'un ou deux mètres. Tayuya fronça les sourcils en repensant à lui. Comme il ne dormait pas la nuit il restait couché toute la journée. Il se levait dès qu'elle rentrait, le soir. Il évitait de se retrouver sur son passage et ne la contrariait jamais. C'était à peine s'il lui parlait. Le strict minimum. Voilà ce qu'il se contentait de dire et de faire. Pour le reste il attendait presque qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation.

Quand elle rentra à l'appartement qu'elle habitait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois, elle fit le moins de bruit possible. Sakon dormait, évidemment. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et se posa sur une chaise. Décidemment, c'était plus dur encore que ce qu'avait dit Kidoumaru. En retrant à Kumo elle vit que cet abruti(1) avait encore étalé ses connaissances en orthographe en lui laissant une lettre. Il lui demandait vaguement des nouvelles, ce qu'elle trouva franchement bizarre. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait maintenant rejoint le pays de la Roche. Apparemment Jiroubou, lui, aurait intégré le pays de la Cascade. Tayuya ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Qu'est - ce qu'elle lui raconterait d'abord ?

Sakon se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il était près de 20h. Il passa à la salle de bains et s'enferma. Tayuya soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, elle. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissante, et espérait vraiment que Raikage ait raison. Raikage... Les choses avaient l'air tellement plus claires pour lui. Sakon sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure et parcoura vaguement le salon du regard. En croisant celui de Tayuya il fuit, comme d'habitude.

"Sakon, tu veux manger quoi?"

Le dénommé sembla mal à l'aise.

"'Sais pas...

- T'as dit pareil hier et t'as rien bouffé. Alors aujourd'hui tu vas m'aider, ok ?

- ok."

Il capitulait toujours quand on lui donnait un ordre. Tayuya commençait à trouver ça soulant. En temps normal elle serait aller le voir et lui aurait mis une droite pour le réveiller, mais là, elle se sentait dissuadée pour un moment.

La soirée passa comme ça. Tayuya força Sakon à rester avec elle tout en n'osant pas le contrarier, mais ça avait plus l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

Assise sur le fauteuil à zapper de chaine en chaine, elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit quelques jours avant. Il ne s'était pas acharnée sur elle, mais avait quand même réussi à lui mettre quelques bons coups avant de se calmer. A ce moment - là il avait eu l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. "Il a l'éternité pour se venger..." Avait - il dit simplement. Tayuya n'avait rien compris, elle l'avait à peine entendu d'ailleurs. Du temps qu'elle se relève et il était déjà parti une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle s'était relevée doucement, apparemment sans rien de cassé, mais tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle avait cru y rester. Elle n'avait rien compris. Mais plus de peur que de mal, Sakon n'avait pas vraiment voulu la tuer. Et puis, bien qu'improbable, le fait est que Tayuya n'avait pas eu à faire avec Sakon à ce moment - là. Elle en était certaine. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Raikage, lui expliquant simplement que Sakon était devenu très instable depuis la mort de Ukon et qu'il fallait faire attention. Rien de plus. Mais elle craignait quelque chose de plus grave encore. Un dédoublement de personnalité ? On aurait bien dit... Mais qui pouvait bien dire ce qui se passait dans la tête de gens qui ont perdu un être si proche ? C'était peut - être une réaction normale. Après tout elle n'était pas à même de comprendre ce que signifiait la mort d'un jumeau. Finalement c'est en maudissant sa propre impuissance qu'elle alla se coucher. Elle verrait tout ça demain.

Pour Sakon la nuit commençait. Tayuya couchée il avait l'esprit tranquille. Il surveillait de loin qu'elle dorme bien et déambulait dans le reste de l'appartement. Le jour suivant, ils dormiraient dans les dortoirs des shinobi. Et il serait affecté au poste de professeur à l'académie ninja de Kumo. Tout ça lui était bien égal. Sans aucune importance. A quand remontait sa dernière mission ? A quatre mois, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Oto no Kuni... Dernière mission en date d'Oto no Shi.

"Ne, Sakon ?

- Hein, quoi ?"

Ukon, derrière son frère comme toujours, abandonna le dialogue. Sakon était complètement dans la Lune et n'était pas très réceptif.

"T'as rien écouté du tout, Sakon ?

- Mais si, tu parlais de Kidoumaru...

- Y'a un quart d'heure, oui... Laisse tomber, Otouto. Laisse - moi dormir... Ne te déconcentre pas en mission, va."

Kidoumaru arriva, un sourire vainqueur.

"Yatta ! J'ai écrasé ces insectes ! J'en ai fait de la bouillie pour chiens !

- Bien... On rentre alors. Fit Sakon.

- Quoi, tu veux pas les voir ? Demanda Kidoumaru en haussant les sourcils, sa motivation envolée.

- M'en fous. T'as fait ton boulot, point. On rentre."

Kidoumaru réprima une insulte qu'il n'osa pas lancer devant Sakon. Celui - ci s'éloigna avec Ukon et le soleil tapait.

C'était la dernière mission qu'ils avaient faite. Bon sang ce qu'elle semblait loin. Et déjà à ce moment - là, il y avait ce problème. Sakon s'assit devant la fenêtre et se dit que Kumo était le pays parfait pour vivre la nuit. Les lumières ne s'y éteignaient jamais et étaient alimentées par l'énergie solaire accumulée durant le jour et complétée par celle de la Lune. Les gens circulaient dans les rues jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, ce qui le rassurait un peu : le silence et l'absence de tout l'angoissaient. Il appréhendait le soir justement pour cette raison, et l'aube semblait toujours trop loin. Ainsi il accumulait nuits blanches sur nuits blanches. Où bien il dormait le jour. Quand le soleil était levé il avait moins peur de s'endormir. C'est incroyable à quel point _sa_ présence lui était indispensable finalement. Et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte parce qu'_il_ n'avait jamais manqué avant.

Ukon... Il avait beau essayer de l'oublier, chaque moment de la journée le ramenait à lui, comme si chaque instant de sa vie lui était relié. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Et si sa vie avait toujours été liée à la sienne, qu'allait - il devenir maintenant qu'il "manquait", justement ? Apparemment, Ukon, lui, avait toujours été conscient de tout cela, de leur interdépendance notamment. Simple déterminisme ? C'est que Sakon avait l'habitude de penser. Mais à ce jour plus rien n'était sûr : il ne faisait plus rien de bon sans son frère. Il semblerait que Ukon ait raison. Etait - ce pour cette raison qu'il avait tellement changé ces derniers mois ? De quoi avait - il peur ? De toute façon Sakon était trop occupé à penser à autre chose à ce moment - là. C'était peut - être le problème. Ukon avait toujours eu tendance à demander l'entière disponibilité de son frère. Sakon se souvenait encore de la fois où son frère avait fait semblant de se noyer parce qu'il l'avait laissé seul pour accorder son attention à quelqu'un d'autre, quelques heures seulement... Etait - ce un comportement normal ? Peut - être. Sakon avait eu la peur de sa vie ce jour - là. Ils avaient 8 ans à l'époque. En voyant son frère s'inquiéter pour lui Ukon s'était calmé jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, où il avait refait une crise de jalousie à cause de Tayuya. Il avait tout bonnement ignoré son frère pendant une journée entière, pour l'obliger à venir de lui - même. Ce qui avait marché. Ukon semblait complètement dépendant de son frère, et pourtant c'était lui qui commandait la plupart du temps. Il n'avait pas la force physique mais avait le caractère le plus fort des deux pourtant. Enfin apparemment... Il était horriblement possessif envers Sakon et ne laissait jamais personne l'approcher de trop près. Sakon se disait que son frère avait du se sentir très seul et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Maintenant il en était plus que conscient et ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi il avait fini par se tuer...

Se tuer. Ukon s'était suicidé mais il avait du mal à le croire. Il le sentait toujours là, partout, autour de lui comme il l'avait toujours été. Il allait même jusqu'à le remplacer en mission sans même qu'il le lui demande quand il était fatigué. Sachant que Ukon ne disposait pas de la même endurance, c'était un effort énorme qu'il fournissait à chaque fois, motivé uniquement par l'envie de rendre service à son frère. En fait, Ukon avait passé sa vie à le faire. Sakon le savait au fond de lui, mais n'en était pas vraiment conscient. Ukon avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour prendre la moitié au moins de chacun de ses fardeaux et de toute sorte de charges. Alors le rassurer, il lui devait bien ça. Il pensait pourtant avoir été assez clair sur ce point : "personne ne te remplacera jamais". à ça Ukon avait à peine été rassuré et lui avait encore demandé d'avoir l'esprit tranquille, qu'il s'occupait du reste, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler parce qu'il l'avait toujours fait à sa place.

"Sakon...

- Nan da Aniki..."

Sakon ouvrit les yeux. Ukon était encore couché à côté de lui. Il était habitué à sa présence depuis longtemps et n'y faisait plus attention.

"Sakon, ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour... Je l'ai oublié. Je ne veux pas croire que tu m'aies dit ça. Tout est toujours comme avant. Moi c'est rare quand je veux pas que tu sois là. Toi, pense ce que tu veux... Mais tu as toujours besoin de moi, Sakon.

- Ukon... Nous ne sommes pas dépendants l'un de l'autre, même si on est très proches. Tu devrais arrêter de penser comme ça ou tu vas devenir dingue. Même si tu es la seule personne qui en vaille la peine dans ce monde, je ne te suis pas indispensable et tu ne m'es pas indispensable. "

Ukon n'osa pas lui répondre que si. Il regarda ailleurs et déglutit avant de continuer.

"Si je ne peux rien faire contre ça, au moins... Fais semblant. Je préfère l'illusion à la solitude et à l'inutilité. Ce sont les deux choses les pires au monde."

Sakon ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il se dit que son frère devait avoir un soucis plus profond et qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, alors il l'entoura de ses bras et décida qu'ils dormiraient ensemble cette nuit là.

"Sakon... Continua son frère plus calmement, je m'adapte de moins en moins à ce monde et tu es mon seul repère. Je préfèrerai crever comme un chien plutôt que tu me laisses tomber... Un jour tu verras où je voulais en venir... Je l'aurai, ma réciprocité.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu le sais bien... Tu peux dormir tranquille."

- ... "

Ukon savait que Oto no Shi ne ferait pas long feu. Il disait qu'ils ne servaient à rien, peut - être parce que lui - même n'avait jamais réussi à gagner la reconnaissance de l'équipe. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un "rajout", un complément. C'était le jumeau de Sakon, rien de plus. ça y était peut - être pour quelque chose, aussi. Ukon n'était reconnu de personne, à part de Sakon. Son frère devînt alors son unique et indispensable repère.

"Un jour tu verras où je voulais en venir... Je l'aurai ma réciprocité."

Sakon aurait bien aimé ne jamais voir où il voulait en venir. Si c'était ça dont Ukon parlait, c'était invivable, en effet. Mais, mort, peu importe ce que pouvait penser Sakon, Ukon n'aurait plus sa "réciprocité".

Mort. Ce mot n'avait aucun sens pour lui. La mort, il l'avait provoquée depuis des années, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle représentait. Peut - être était - il passé tout près d'elle lors d'un ou deux combats contre Kimimaro qu'il avait toujours perdus. Mais c'était oublié lendemain. La mort, c'était rien d'autre que.. Que quoi en fait ? Non, il n'en savait vraiment rien et ne s'était jamais penché dessus avant.

Et bien c'était quelque chose d'absolument horrible.

Il l'avait bien vue, cette nuit - là. Il ne l'avait jamais d'aussi près. La seule nuit où il ne s'était pas réveillé en même temps que son frère. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil par la voix de Kidoumaru...

Fermant les yeux il essayait, une fois de plus, d'arriver dans la salle de bains avant son frère. Mais à chaque fois... La mort, son propre corps mort à ses pieds... La mort l'avait traversé et lui avait volé la moitié de son être.

Sakon secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il repense à cette nuit là.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Euh (1), gomen Sakoni pour cette petite insulte à ta tite naraignée, mais c le voc de Tayuya là... Une ovation à Kidoumaru ! Kidoumaru noraaaaaaaaaaa !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Maai

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et Raikage (donc tous les habitants de Kumo mwahaha c'est le début de la conquête du monde...).

Genre : death, spleen... mais bon tout n'est pas si zorrible !

**CHAPITRE 6 : Il est temps que tout ça prenne une autre tournure... _un_...**

**Réponse aux gentils reviewers qui eux ont un respect pour Oto no Kuni (bande d'ignards pour les autres... lol je plaisante à moitié). Enfin c'est pour Oto que jfais ça après tout .**

**Sakoni : **Doumo arigatou je ne le dirai jamais assez Sakoni ! Voui ça va être bien marrant de voir notre ti Sakon en prof à l'académie... Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va pas être aussi gentil qu'Iruka. (Jserai au premier rang pour les punitions ! Yeah...) Je m'excuse encore auprès de Kidoumaru, mais s'il veut s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à Tayuya ! Non mais... Araignée du soir espoir... (je sais ça a rien à voir mais là on est le soir)

**Redblesskid : **Merci beaucoup d'être passée par là, toi aussi ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir... Je sais que les gens qui ont un minimum de respect pour Oto no Kuni, du moins pour ses innocents Shinobi (...) sont des gens bien !

**Chimimi : **Merci à toi ! Oui jsuis d'accord c'est déprimant comme histoire, mais j'y pensais depuis trop longtemps ! Mais t'inquiète, tout n'est qu'équilibre dans ce monde... hm. (euh... ça veut dire quoi au juste ?) Oto powaaaaaaaaa temeeee !

Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira à toutes les trois...

Bonne lecture... et surtout : Temeee ! (enjoy mdrrr)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Sakon, affalé sur son bureau, regardait à peine cette charmante marmaille s'agiter en tous sens. Plein de petits chérubins de l'âge de Konohamaru...

Sakon soupira une fois de plus. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé... Au pire des cas, si ces sales gamins refusaient de travailler, il pourrait toujours leur coller une mauvaise note et tous les mettre en retenue, quoique cette solution lui paraissait bien douce...

"Sensei ! Sensei !"

Sakon leva la tête de ses bras et s'étira. Il aurait mieux fait de dormir là nuit dernière.

"Naaaaaaaaan'da..." Emit - il sur un ton monocorde.

La petite gamine fronça les sourcils et défia Sakon du regard.

"Jpeux aller aux toilettes Sensei ?"

Sakon haucha la tête désespérément et la fille sortit. Avec un peu de chance elle se ferait kidnapper dans les couloirs et elle lui foutrait la paix.

La sonnette retentit. Sakon regarda la marmaille se lever en piaillant et prit la règle en bois qu'il avait toujours à portée de main.

"Oii !"

Les gamins sursautèrent. Sakon donna trois grands coups dans le tableau pour leur rappeler les devoirs et les laissa partir. Avec grand soulagement.

En regardant la salle vide, il se demanda qui était le couillon qui lui avait donné la responsabilité d'une centaine de mioches en bas - âge. Une centaine de victimes potentielles, il avait bien envie de les passer par la fenêtre un par un.

Il réfléchit deux minutes sur l'académie qu'il y avait à Oto... A vrai dire, les professeurs là - bas étaient régulièrement remplacés. Ils finissaient soit en arrêt maladie, soit ils finissaient par s'affirmer en véritables tortionnaires pour survivre psychologiquement et ils étaient licenciés. Les élèves étaient soit rois, soit martyres. Aucune demi - mesure. Et c'était ça le plus destabilisant. Ces gamins étaient tout simplement des incapables, trop faibles pour se rebeller et à la fois trop immatures pour rester tranquilles à leur place. Totalement inintéressant. Ils étaient pénibles, mais il les tenait au creux de sa main.

A Oto no kuni, jamais ô grand jamais, Orochimaru - sama ne lui aurait confié une tâche de la sorte. Beaucoup trop humiliant ! Et tellement inutile... Quoique, parfois il leur arrivait, à lui et à ses ex-coéquipiers, d'accomplir des missions rabaissantes pour relever le pays quand l'économie menaçait de s'écrouler, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire. Il faut dire qu'à Oto, l'espérance de vie est la chose la plus aléatoire...

Puis il se leva et fut aveuglé par le soleil de fin d'après midi. Les fenêtres à barreaux de l'académie envoyaient des quadrillages oranges dans toute la pièce. Sakon resta debout les mains dans les poches, à regarder par terre. Peut - être comptait - il les carreaux... Une étrange musique lui venait dans la tête et le plongea dans une sorte de torpeur plus ou moins agréable...

"Des gamins... des sales mioches incapables et si faibles... ça me donne envie de..."

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et il sursauta.

D'autres sales gamins entraient en braillant. Pas une minute de répit. Sa résistance mentale, c'est à dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais appris à savoir la patience, en prendrait un sacré coup. Encore une heure de maitrise de soi et il pourrait aller se défouler dehors, s'il tenait jusque là.

"Bonjour sensei !

- bonjour sensei !

- bonjour !

- etc...

etc..."

Sakon poursuivit sa phrase entre ses dents :

"... de les tuer... temeee..."

Sakon sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui alors que les enfants lui souriaient niaisement en osant lui dire "bonjour". Il plaça un espoir en un petit "rebelle" qui ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole, quand soudain il s'approcha de son bureau, l'air embarrassé. Le mukenin d'Oto, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table, les bras croisés et feingnant l'indifférence, tourna lentement la tête vers l'aspirant Ninja avec un air qui se voulait lourd de signification ("qu'est - ce que tu me veux toi encore ?").

Le gamin, une raie de côté plaquée sur le côté (logique m'enfin bon...) de la tête grâce à une substance appelée Agomina ou peut - être Super Glue III, avait déjà remporté la partie quand Sakon l'androgyne posa ses yeux sur lui.

"Hm ? Qu'est - ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Sakon en essayant de refouler ses pulsions meurtrières.

L'enfant baissa la tête et semblait s'attendre à une punition.

Sakon sourit en coin. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Ce mioche avait certainement fait une grosse bêtise qui méritait un châtiment exemplaire...

"Quoi? Qu'est - ce que t'as fait ?" Redemanda - t - il froidement pour faire monter la tension.

Comme le gamin restait silencieux, trop intimidé, Sakon commença à perdre patience.

"Temee... Laissa - t - il échapper. Crache, merde !"

Le mioche éclata en larmes. Enfin il allait parler.

"J'ai oublié mon agendaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Le sourire de Sakon s'effaça d'un coup. Il était choqué au plus haut point. A moins qu'il ait mal entendu. Jamais il n'avait vu un truc pareil. Il décroisa les jambes et posa les pieds à terre, coudes sur les genoux et mains tombant entre les jambes, tourné vers le gosse.

Puis il envoya un regard au premier gamin de la rangée, juste devant son propre bureau.

"Oii... j'ai du louper un chapitre du règlement là... non? Sont si durs que ça à Kumo ?"

L'élève lui répondit naturellement. C'était une fille.

"Non... vous en faites pas Sensei, il pleure dès que quelque chose n'est pas parfait..." Fit la petite l'air blasé elle aussi.

Le reste de la classe parut l'approuver.

Sakon siffla entre ses dents.

"Temee... Ce gosse devrait aller faire un tour à Oto, pour voir... hm !

- Hein ? Demanda la fille

- Non... Rien..."

Puis se retournant vers le pleurnichard :

"Oi, toi... C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ano... Ano... Ko... mo... Essaya - t - il d'articuler.

- "Kodomo" ? Plaisanta Sakon, un sourire en coin. (NDLA : "Kodomo" : "Enfant")

- Non, Komo... (snif snif...)"

Sakon se demanda si c'était humainement possible de psychoter autant pour un oubli aussi futile, et sortir le cahier d'appel.

"Retourne t'asseoir, tu m'énerves à rester planté à côté de moi...

- Hai, Sensei..."

En baissant la tête, le gamin regagna sa place. Sakon l'observa un instant : ses "camarades" n'avaient pas l'air de le soutenir beaucoup.

"Bah alors Komo ! Oublier son agenda... Fais gaffe demain tu vas oublier de faire tes devoir ! hahaha..."

Sakon soupira et allait leur sommer de fermer leurs gueules, quand la gamine du premier rang s'en chargea à sa place.

"La ferme Hakusho ! Laisse le tranquille..."

Sakon haussa les sourcils. Cette petite n'était pas le leader de la classe, quand même ? Il faillit rire en pensant à Tayuya.

Le silence se fit rapidement.

Sakon reprit la règle en bois et désigna le tableau.

"Bon... Pour cette heure vous ferez ce qu'il y a d'écrit là ok?"

L'heure passa plus rapidement que prévu. Cette classe était moins pénible que la dernière. Plus disciplinée. Sakon reposa ses pieds sur son bureau et observa les mioches jusqu'à - ce que la cloche sonne. Une vieille cloche qu'on entendait dans tout le village.

Les élèves se levèrent lentement et sortirent non sans avoir dit "au revoir" une trentaine de fois...

Sakon se retrouva enfin seul dans la grande salle. C'était le pire moment de la journée. Le moment où il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. Il se sentait horriblement seul et n'osait faire aucun bruit. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude...

_"Je préfère l'illusion à la solitude et à l'inutilité. Ce sont les deux choses les pires au monde."_

Sakon serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas de rester tout seul enfermé dans une pièce. Il allait sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement de nouveau.

"Bonsoir Sakon - san..."

Sakon le reconnut. C'était le bras droit de Raikage. Kyudai Zannen des troupes d'élite de Kumo gakure, et accessoirement professeur à l'académie.

Zannen et sa tête de gamin... Il avait 23 ans mais paraissait à peine majeur, et ses yeux naturellement contournés de noir lui donnaient un air sadique quand il souriait.

"Toi... Zannen c'est ça ?"

Sakon dit ça sans ton. Il n'attendait pas de réponse particulière en réalité.

"Bonne mémoire ! On ne s'est croisés qu'une fois pourtant...

- Je me souviens bien de la fois où je suis passé chez Raikage...

- Haha... Il vous a traumatisé tant que ça, Ma'i ? ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est Kage mais c'est quelqu'un de très bien, vous verrez..."

Sakon se retourna vers lui et le regarda étrangement. Lui et sa tête de gamin, ça en faisait un de trop qui se permettait de se foutre de sa gueule.

Zannen sembla déceler la pointe d'énervement chez son interlocuteur.

"Dure journée, hm ? Fît - il avec une mine d'enfant.

- ça va..."

Sakon avait répondu brièvement. Zannen sourit.

"Bon si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez moi, d'accord ?"

Sakon ne répondit pas mais enregistra temporairement l'information. Dans l'immédiat il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Zannen reprit une mine sérieuse et tourna les talons.

"J'ai pas grand chose à faire... J'étais habitué au précédent Raikage et j'ai plus de coéquipier à part Ma'i... Et maintenant qu'il est devenu Raikage lui - même..."

Zannen ne termina pas sa phrase.

"Alors si vous voulez quelque chose, je connais le pays par coeur et j'ai rien d'autre à faire."

Sakon attendit de ne plus sentir sa présence pour s'en aller à son tour.

Kumo gakure no sato lui parut un peu plus vivable ce soir - là.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hihi... Vi jme suis permis de faire revenir mon pti Zannen dans l'histoire... En principe il est censé être mort, mais bon on fait comme si !

Bon ce chapitre coupe un peu l'ambiance déprimante générale... Il y a un but à tout.

chap suivant à venir... bientôt !

Sakon sensei ! mouahahahah cette bonne blague...


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Maai

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : Un jour... Ce monde m'appartiendra... Et Oto sera la capitale absolue de la Terre mouahahaha... Avec Megalokage à sa tête. (j'oublie des gens, là, non?)

Genre : death, spleen... mais bon tout n'est pas si zorrible !

Commentaire inutile de l'auteur délirant : Ce soir j'ai la fièvre, alors je ne réponds de rien du tout, ok? Temeeeee quand même !

**CHAPITRE 7 : **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quand Sakon se réveilla, au dortoir Juunin de Kumo no Kuni, sa première pensée fut pour Tayuya.

Il alla dans la salle de bains en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps... Il travaillait toute la journée depuis une semaine, et il commençait à se demander ce qu'elle devenait, elle, de son côté. Pourquoi les avait - on séparés, d'ailleurs ?

Dans la salle de bains, au moment d'allumer la lumière, il sursauta et son coeur faillit rater un battement.

Un grand miroir était accroché au mur, juste en face de lui. Son double l'observait les yeux grands ouverts, la frange à l'inverse de la sienne. Son premier réflexe fût de reculer. Alors que l'image de son frère lui revenait, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas pensé depuis la veille au matin. Il pâlit. Il avait oublié Ukon pendant plus d'une heure ? Pas possible...

Le miroir était derrière lui et il sentait une présence dans son dos. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et chuchota, à peine audible :

"C'est rare quand je souhaite pas ta présence..."

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

Sakon sursauta et se retrouva de nouveau face au miroir. Il était tellement pâle qu'on l'aurait cru revenu d'un autre monde...

A présent il n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de la glace. Ce visage l'hypnotisait littéralement.

Le reflet sembla lui répondre, mais il ne put pas l'entendre. Le miroir osa même lui sourire. Un sourire en coin.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on s'impatientait...

"Oy ! Toi - là ! ça fait un million d'années au moins que t'es dans la salle de bains !"

Le pauvre Chuunin sans défense qui attendait derrière la porte aurait mieux fait de se taire ce jour - là.

Il eût juste le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir, Sakon sortir de mauvaise humeur... Et ce poing aterrir au milieu de sa figure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tayuya de son côté baillait aux corneilles... Il n'y avait rien de plus chiant que l'entraînement du Raikage...

"Oy ! Ma'i ! ça va durer encore longtemps ton endurance à la con ?" S'écria - t - elle.

Raikage se retourna vers elle avec une mine... blasée comme d'habitude. Ce type n'était décidemment pas capable d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

"Ecoute Tayuya. Tu as beau avoir le niveau de Juunin, si tu ne connais pas les techniques de base de Kumo gakure, tu n'iras pas bien loin et tu ne pourras passer aucun test officiel."

Tayuya lâcha un nouveau juron et se ravisa. Raikage continua.

"C'est la moindre des choses pour moi de t'apprendre ce qu'est mon pays, et de voir où tu en es... Je n'ai aucune idée de votre niveau à Oto.

- Ouais ouais, j'ai compris, 'taku..."

Raikage recula de quelques mètres et composa un signe.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu..."

Tayuya eût un sourire en coin...

"C'est ça la spécialité de Kumo ? Du brouillard ? Peuh... J'en apprendrai autant à Kiri...

- Pour l'instant ce n'est que du brouillard... Mais à partir du moment où il est installé, nous, shinobi de Kumo, nous devenons imbattables... Ce n'est pas qu'une technique de Suiton de base... Nous nous servons de la vapeur.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors... Sache que nous ne sommes pas que des spécialistes en sceaux de toutes sortes... Nous excellons littéralement dans le domaine des poisons, quels qu'ils soient."

Tayuya déglutit.

"Tu as compris on dirait... Là, maintenant, si j'empoisonne toute cette brume, te servir de ta flûte serait du suicide."

Tayuya fronça les sourcils et étouffa une nouvelle insulte dans sa gorge. Encore une belle journée...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haha..."

Zannen ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Tu lui as mis ton poing dans sa gueule ? Pas étonnant alors...

- ..."

Zannen qui tenait à sa vie malgré tout s'arrêta de rire.

"T'inquiète va... C'est pas la première fois qu'un incident du genre se produit quand même... Mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se prend un pain juste en voulant entrer dans la salle de bains...

- M'en fous..."

Sakon finit sa cigarette et la jeta à côté d'une poubelle (...).

"C'est l'heure... Fit - il simplement.

- Je vois... Bonne chance."

Sakon marchait dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe plus ou moins démotivé. Ces gamins l'énervaient d'avance et ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Tayuya.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il se demanda si elle pensait la même chose de son côté.

Il n'y alla pas de mains mortes quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle. Elle rebondit contre le mur deux fois de suite. Les gamins qui parlaient joyeusement la minute d'avant s'étaient tous tus pour faire place à un silence de mort...

Un des gamins osa protester :

"Oi, Sensei faut pas vous énerver comme ça !"

Sakon plaqua ses mains sur son bureau et leva la tête pour le toiser superbement :

"Ta gueule ou j'te jure que les heures avec moi seront un cauchemar pour toi..."

Sous le coups de la surprise, le gosse ne répondit plus rien. Il irait certainement se plaindre après les cours... Peu importe.

Sakon resta dans cette position quelques secondes supplémentaire, histoire de faire monter la pression, puis retourna à son propre bureau.

"Z'avez intérêt à avoir vos agendas cette fois ! Sinon..."

Sakon s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Voir la tête de ces pauvres enfants terrorisés lui procurait une certaine satisfaction.

"Bon, y'avait quoi à faire pour aujourd'hui ?"

Silence total. Sakon fronça les sourcils.

"Non mais j'ai à faire à des tapettes ou à des shinobis ?

- ... (silence total)

- A moins que j'aie là un aperçu de ce que sont les aspirants de Kumo..."

Un gamin un peu téméraire se leva soudain :

"Oi ! Qui êtes vous pour oser nous insulter ? Vous venez de quel village hein ?"

Sakon sourit de nouveau.

"Du calme, du calme... Fit - il d'une voix (adorablement) tremblante. Je préfère ça..."

L'enfant ne comprit pas.

"Hein ? Mais...

- Bon, apparemment il n'y a qu'un _potentiel_ aspirant ici... Les autres seront peut - être voués à être de simples soldats au service d'un chef quelconque, du moment qu'ils auront des ordres à recevoir... ou pire, à mendier dans les rues de Kumo ?

- Oi !

- Quoi, "oi" ? C'est MOI qui parle ! J'ai à faire à des minables qui sont même pas capable de répondre quand on leur parle ! Tiens t'auras qu'à être délégué, ils en auront besoin apparemment... pff... temee... "

Le cours commença plus ou moins normalement.

Un des aspirants passa au tableau pour dessiner l'évaluation de la trajectoire d'un shuriken...

"J'comprends rien Sensei...

- T'avais qu'à lire tes cours merde... Jsuis pas ta mère.

- Fallait peut - être nous les donner, ces cours !

- Vous avez pas de livre ? Vous voulez peut - être que j'écrive moi - même dans vos agendas ?

- ... 'chier..."

Sakon se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de lui les mains dans les poches, le toisant de toute sa hauteur (NDLA : c'est à dire pas grand chose, heureusement que le gamin à 8 ans... ). S'il avait bien entendu, il aurait peut - être l'occasion tant espérée de...

"Répète, si t'as des couilles... Ordonna Sakon à voix basse.

- Z'avez pas le droit de me menacer.

- T'es un homme ou quoi?

- Mais j'ai rien dit !"

Le gamin se permit même de le toiser du regard. Sakon sourit en coin. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Et SBAM le rebelle aurait pu s'avaler le tableau s'il avait été en polystyrène. Bien entendu il fallut quelqu'un pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

"Vous imaginez pas tomber sur quelqu'un de plus gentil en mission, sales gamins..."

Sakon se rassit, calmé. Bon sang, il s'était encore retenu en tapant la tête du gamin contre le mur. Il irait plus fort la prochaine fois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chap 7...

Bon j'ai fait ça vite fait, j'avais pas envie de me fouler plus que ça... De toute façon l'histoire est pas finie alors je m'en fiche. temee... J'ai encore plein de devoirs à faire, même si tout le monde s'en fiche, je le dis quand même, et peut - être que je dormirai demain au lieu d'aller en cours tiens... Ou j'irai plutôt pour refiler ma crève à mes profs, histoire qu'ils prennent des vacances... (réfléchit sérieusement à un plan machiavélique...)

Bon je repasserai certainement sur ce chap après. Faites pas trop attention aux incohérences et à la nullité générale ! ... merci


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Maai

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : Kumo m'appartient d'ores et déjà... le reste suivra bien un jour !

Genre : bah... ça dépend des chapitres

Commentaire : euh, est - ce que le rating de ce chapitre doit monter d'un échelon pour une histoire de vocabulaire ? Bon au cas où, RATING T.

**CHAPITRE 8 : **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" ...'tain faites chieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer merdeeeuuuuu ! Si j'revois vos gueules demain en m'levant j'vous éclates vos têtes de merde ! Compris ?"

Sakon s'arrêta. Il lui sembla avoir entendu, au bout de la rue, la voix de Tayuya. En se retournant, il ne vit rien, mais en réfléchissant deux secondes... Aucun doute, ce langage si unique, cette voix si douce... ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il fit définitivement demi - tour et partit en sa direction, ravalant son impatience.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il se trouva face au dortoir des kunoichi.

"Ah... Evidemment..." Souffla - t - il.

Tayuya était là, de dos, elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à menacer la vingtaine de Juunin qui n'en revenaient pas...

"Merde ! ça fait trois millions de fois que je vous le dis ! J'm'en bats les couilles moi ! ok?"

Sakon préféra ne pas l'approcher pour le moment... Tayuya avait beau avoir une vingtaine de kunoichi en face d'elle, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'impressionner.

"ça... ne m'étonne pas..." Pensa Sakon, s'adossant tranquilemment contre un mur à seulement quelques mètres de là.

Il se demanda cependant ce qui avait bien pu la mettre en colère.

Mais les habitants de Kumo ont beau être d'un naturel patient, Tayuya était capable de plonger un moine bouddhiste en pleine dépression. Alors de simples Kunoichi...

Les Juunin commencèrent à s'énerver et firent mine de mater Tayuya en lui faisant d'abord poliment remarquer leur surnombre. Sakon regardait la scène de loin, un sourire en coin. Tayuya ne se démonterait pas. Alors que les filles allaient s'énerver pour de bon, l'une d'elles fit signe aux autres en désignant Sakon qui n'était pas si loin que ça. Elles se calmèrent immédiatement, au grand damn de Tayuya, dégoûtée d'avoir loupé son entraînement improvisé. Mais ce fut pire encore pour elle, quand elle se rendit compte que les kunoichi partaient, et qu'en se retournant, Sakon était là. Elle serra les poings et le coursa.

Le premier réflexe de Sakon fut de se décoller du mur et de détaler le plus vite possible, mais il s'arrêta et l'attendit tranquillement, les bras croisés. Tayuya prit ça pour une invitation et se jeta sur lui furieusement. Sakon esquiva le premier coup très facilement, tout comme les suivants d'ailleurs... Il commença à s'en amuser... puis à en rire.

"Hm... T'as loupé ton "entraînement" alors tu te venges sur moi ? hein?

- Ta gueule enfoiré ! C'est ta faute si elles sont parties ces pétasses !

- Pff... T'es NULLE en Taijutsu j'vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire...

- Va te faire !

- Temee."

Le "combat" devint plus sérieux mais Sakon avait toujours l'avantage. Puis Tayuya attrappa les deux bras de son coéquipier et Sakon se retrouva plaqué au sol sans savoir comment. Sa surprise fut ô combien énorme...

"Un coup de chance...

- Haha... P'tit con tu te la joue en plus là... hein ?

- Hm... Apparemment Raikage t'a bien entraînée... temee...

- Tu râles ? Espèce de macho ! J'vais te..."

Tayuya n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une violente explosion retentit et l'espace trembla terriblement, les poussant irresistiblement au sol. Puis celui - ci vibra à s'écrouler sur lui - même. Tout autour craquait et grinçait. Les bâtiments grondaient de façon très inquiétante. Par réflexe Sakon voulut protéger Tayuya. Une demi seconde après, un silence mortel fit siffler leurs oreilles.

"Temee... Fit Sakon en se relevant.

- Pousse-toi, merde !"

Tayuya se releva brusquement et regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Rien n'avait changé, sauf peut - être le silence. L'explosion semblait venir de si près pourtant... Les Kunoichi du bâtiment voisin sortaient discrètement mais rapidement, par les fenêtres, les portes, prêtes à se défendre courageusement. D'autres Shinobi arrivaient d'une autre direction. Sakon se releva à son tour, son sens de l'équilibre momentanément altéré par le choc qu'avaient subi ses tympans. En quelques secondes, les shinobi de Kumo gakure étaient organisés, bien qu'en proie à une panique et à une incompréhension totale.

"...'tain c'est quoi ce bordel ?' Cria Tayuya.

Personne ne lui répondit. Par la voie des toits, une escouade de huit shinobi partit soudainement en direction du Palais du Raikage. Tayuya oublia Sakon et les suivit. Des chefs de troupes, à la tête d'une dizaine de shinobi chacun, lançaient des ordres silencieux. Par défaut, Sakon suivit sa coéquipière.

L'explosion venait bel et bien du Palais. L'escouade des huit s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètres, Tayuya parmi eux. Le toit était détruit par la voûte. Cependant on vit une silhouette claire le traverser de l'intérieur. Les shinobi de Kumo reconnurent leur Kage en fuite et le suivirent. Tayuya, elle, alla sur le toit, mais fut repoussée par d'autres shinobi qui venaient, eux aussi, de l'intérieur... Ceux - ci semblaient poursuivre le Raikage et ne cachaient plus leur haine.

"La Garde ! C'est la Garde d'Elite qui a fait explosé le bâtiment !" S'exclama le chef d'escouade des huit, redoublant de vitesse pour arriver à leur Kage avant les traîtres...

"NANI ?"

Tayuya leva les yeux et put voir les uniformes de la garde rapprochée de Kumo. Les shinobi qui avaient l'air de poursuivre Raikage lui envoyait toutes sortes d'attaques qu'il esquivait dans sa fuite.

"Bordel si j'les chope j'les massacre... OIII BANDE D'EN RAMENEZ VOS CULS SI VOUS EN AVEZ !"

Bien entendu personne ne fit attention à elle mais elle était trop énervée pour s'en vexer. Priant intérieurement pour que l'escouade des huit le rattrape avant la Garde, elle sortit discrètement sa flûte pour prendre de l'avance.

Sakon suivait de loin. Une angoisse inhabituelle l'envahissait progressivement. Raikage n'était plus à portée de vue, mais il était poursuivi par la Garde, qui avait essayé de renverser le pouvoir visiblement... Et par l'Escouade des 8 shinobi qui essayait de rattrapper leur Kage pour le protéger. Tayuya était encore derrière. Sakon lâcha un soupir nerveux et accéléra sa course pour arriver à sa hauteur.

°°Flashback°°

_Sakon ouvrit la porte de la chambre et croisa les bras._

_"Tu vas m'expliquer, bordel ?"_

_Ukon était assis à califourchon sur une chaise, de dos au miroir, et entourait le dossier de ses bras, les cheveux dans la figure. Il leva les yeux vers son frère quand il le vit entrer mais ne parut pas perturbé outre mesure par la question. _

_"Sakon, j'ai envie de rester ici et de m'y enfermer à vie..._

_- Nani... ? _

_- Je veux leur tourner le dos ou les tuer un par un. _

_- A ta guise._

_- Non en fait, je n'ai même pas envie de les tuer. Je sais pas pourquoi."_

_Sakon fronça les sourcils._

_"Je pense que Oto no Shi ne fera pas long feu... On ne sert plus à rien... Je veux servir Orochimaru - sama jusqu'à ma mort... Emit Ukon sur un ton monocorde. Mais il y a tellement plus important."_

_Sakon s'approcha de lui et se pencha au - dessus de la chaise. Là il prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et s'accroupit au sol. Ukon laissa tomber ses yeux dans ceux de son Sakon. _

_"Tes yeux sont étranges, aniki... " _

_Ukon baissa la tête et laissa tomber son visage dans les mains froides de son frère. _

°°Fin du Flashback°°

"Temee..."

Sakon secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

_"Tu te souviens de ce monde...? J'y retourne... Tu ne devrais pas venir si tu n'en as pas envie." _

Sakon arrêta sa course soudainement et se laissa tomber sur un des toits les plus bas. Là il resta accroupi, le visage dans ses mains blanches. Retenant sa respiration à en mourir, il enserra entre ses doigts les mèches de sa frange à s'en arracher les cheveux.

"J'vais crever... J'vais crever..."

Sa voix à moitié audible n'était qu'un étouffement. Ayant complètement perdu la notion d'espace et de temps, plus qu'une idée demeurait dans sa tête : fuir. Courir. Sauver sa vie ou rester là, fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe...

" ...'tain... j'vais crever..."

Il ne sut pas au bout de combien de temps il se sentit décoller du toit. Visiblement quelqu'un l'emmenait.

Quand il reprit ses esprits il était couché dans une chambre, une perfusion dans le bras. L'infirmerie de Kumo gakure no Sato. Une voix lointaine le sortit presque totalement de sa torpeur. Il avait été drogué.

"Vous vous sentez mieux... ?"

Sakon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La lumière était trop forte. Il se souvînt alors à peu près de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'angoisse sourde qu'il avait sentie à ce moment là grondait toujours.

"Où... ? Bordel...

- A l'infirmerie de la section Juunin, Sakon - sensei.

- Hm ? 'tain... Quelle heure il est ? Et le Raikage... ?"

Sakon s'inquiétait plus pour Tayuya que pour le Kage, naturellement. L'infirmière lui répondit cependant.

"Il est revenu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, désolée... Mais nous avons appelé du renfort et quatre de nos escouades d'élite ont finalement réussi à venir à bout du problème. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé grave d'après ce que je sais, mais notre Raikage a pris des coups...

- Nani ?

- Vous étiez parti pour les aider, non ? Un de nos Juunin m'a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé sur un toit à moitié inconscient. Nous avons fait des examens et...

- Et personne n'est blessé vous dites ?

- Non je vous ai dit, revenons à vos examens voulez vous..

- C'est vous qui m'avez coupé merde !" Fit Sakon en arrachant la perfusion de son bras.

L'infirmière ne semblait pas impressionnée. Comme par hasard, à ce moment - là un médecin entra.

"Bonsoir. Sakon - sensei, ne vous levez pas pour le moment, nous vous avons injecté une forte dose de calmants..."

Une lueur de colère explosa dans le regard de Sakon, mais la volonté n'y était pas et il se recoucha. Le médecin continua.

"Votre coéquipière ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle est passé tout à l'heure mais vous dormiez...

- Tayuya ?

- Oui c'est elle."

Soudainement assomé par le sommeil, Sakon leva la tête et tenta de resister. Son esprit n'était pas encore totalement lucide et il pensa qu'il allait mourir.

"... Temee... Ce putain de monde..."

L'infirmière leva un sourcil et voulut l'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de dire, mais au moment de s'approcher de lui elle vit qu'il était profondément endormi. Elle lui remit ses perfusions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quelle belle fin... (ironie totale)**

**Nan ça y est l'inspiration sacrée de Maaï est revenue, d'un coup sans raison, là jsuis partie pour faire une nuit blanche ! **

**A suivre donc**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Maai

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : Kumo m'appartient d'ores et déjà... le reste suivra bien un jour !

Genre : bah... ça dépend.

Commentaire : ben y'a toujours le voc de **Tayuya** qui pourrait choquer les **âmes sensibles**... Ah ! Et puis je rechange d'avis, je re-tue Zannen... Finalement j'ai plus besoin de lui mort que vivant... Je corrige les chaps où il apparait (c'est à dire presque rien...) Les choses retournent dans l'ordre faites comme si rien ne s'était passé... Hm... Autre chose, pour ceux que le **concept du "suicide " **repousse complètement ou choque, bon déjà c'était risqué de venir jusqu'à ce chapitre, mais ici c'est le pire je pense. Alors survolez tout le paragraphe en italique.

Je suis tellement niaise que j'ai oublié de remercier les gentilles revieweuses au dernier chapitre... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! Je me rattrappe :

**Altoën** : Oui la suite est enfin arrivée, j'ai été inspirée d'un coup, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a un peu d'action... Et pis, Raikage j'adore l'embêter mouahaha... Dis moi tu as bien dit... "Teme" ? Tu sais que ça implique une grosse responsabilité, Orochimaru va te courir après ! Mouahahahahaha mais c'est bien digne d'Oto ! Tu viens de quel quartier dans Oto sans indiscrétion 0.° ? Temee ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Sakoni** : Temee Sakoni ! Oui la flamme sacrée de Kono... euh pardon de l'inspiration est revenue (et là, Maai s'immole devant son ordi) ! Depuis que je m 'ennuie comme un rat crevé en cours, j'ai le temps de réfléchir ! Bon sinon ben t'inquiète pas va... Je suis aussi sadique que toi, je dois me retenir chaque minute pour pas torturer notre ti Sakon... Mais je tiendrai pas longtemps ! grin

Temee ! Oto no kuni noraaaaa !

**CHAPITRE 9 : **

_°°°_

_"Sakon ! Merde SAKON !"_

_Il se réveilla d'un coup, dans son lit. C'était la voix lointaine de Kidoumaru, en pleine nuit. ça venait du couloir. Mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas sa voix qui l'avait réveillé. Quelque chose d'étrange lui écrasait la poitrine. Il porta une main à sa gorge, où l'air passait difficilement. Le lit d'à côté était vide._

_"Ukon... ?"_

_A son tour il sortit dans le couloir et vit que toutes les lumières étaient allumées, comme l'autre fois, quand Tayuya, somnambule, avait essayé d'exploser le disjoncteur. Emergeant peu à peu d'un drôle de sommeil, Sakon vit Jiroubou venir vers lui pour l'entraîner, sans explication, vers la salle de bains._

_"Oi... Tu fous qu..."_

_Sakon crut que son coeur explosait quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans la salle de bains : Kidoumaru essayait visiblement de ranimer Ukon, à terre. _

_Alors, soudain submergé par une panique instinctive, il se jeta sur Kidoumaru et le poussa violemment._

_"déGAGE !... Qu'est - ce qu'il a… QU'EST - CE QU'IL A, BANDE DE CONS !_

_- A toi de nous le dire ! J'ai entendu du bruit et quand je suis allé voir et que j'ai ouvert la porte, il m'a regardé deux secondes et s'est écroulé !_

_- Hein?"_

_Kidoumaru se releva et oublia de se venger._

_Sakon se précipita vers son frère, s'accroupit et lui soutînt la tête. Ukon ouvrit les yeux à ce moment - là. Reconnaissant son double, il fit un effort pour se maintenir éveillé et se laissa tomber contre lui. On essayait de le maintenir éveillé en le secouant par les épaules. Son regard avait perdu quelque chose de vital. En voyant son reflet dans cet état, Sakon pâlit._

_"Putain... Qu'est - ce qu'il t'arrive Aniki... Merde..."_

_"Pas la peine, Sakon..." Fit Kidoiumaru en désignant le carrelage. Sakon baissa les yeux au sol. Un flacon vide. Des somnifères. Sakon était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. Pas seulement de la peur, mais autre chose encore... Quelque chose qui le touchait directement. _

_ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemard._

_"Ukon... Putain qu'est - ce que tu fous... hein ?"_

_La voix tremblante et le souffle court, il n'entendit pas Kidoumaro maudire l'absence de Kabuto ni Jiroubou lui demander de reposer son frère au sol. La panique le submergea tout entier. Une vague de peur, de terreur, pire... de psychose. Son frère mourait dans ses bras, et lui ne voulait pas mourir. _

_"Je m'adapte de moins en moins à ce monde... Tu est mon seul repère."_

_"Si tu ne veux pas, alors je préfère mourir que de savoir que tu m'as abandonné, toi la personne qui compte le plus pour moi."_

_Nés ensembles, que se passerait - il au moment de mourir ? Cette idée n'était même pas envisageable. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Du temps de composer quelques signes, et il se rendit compte que les cellules de son frères rejetaient les siennes. Hystérique, il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. Il ne savait plus qui il était._

_"QUI VOUS A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SAKON BORDEL !"_

_Jiroubou et Kidoumaru sursautèrent. _

_« Non… Sakon… ?» Fît l'homme aux six bras d'une voix tremblante. _

_Constatant que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux frères n'avaient de collier, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les différencier... _

_« Arrête de jouer… Merde... C'est pas le moment... »_

_L'individu, qui tenait toujours son frère entre ses bras, ricana nerveusement._

_« Ha ha… Bande de chiens… Cassez – vous avant que je vous tue ! De toute façon on mourra TOUS ! On est MAUDITS ! Notre destin est de mourir au nom d'Oto no kuni ! _

_Kidoumaru serra les dents._

_« Il… Il pète un câble… »_

_Sakon leur tourna le dos et se fit seul au monde. Son frère rouvrit les yeux, fiévreux, et lui parla à voix basse, à lui seul._

_"Sakon... Je me fous du reste... Mais là ce regard il est que pour moi... _

_- Ani..." Sakon n'eût pas le temps de continuer._

_" Tu te souviens de ce monde... ? J'y retourne... Viens pas si t'en as pas envie..."_

_Etait - ce une impression, où il avait l'air soulagé ? Ukon inspira un grand coup, puis expira lentement. Sakon se crispa d'horreur. A ce moment - là sa vie s'échappa de moitié..._

_°°°_

_Kidoumaru tournait en rond dans le couloir. Sakon les avait virés de la salle de bains, lui et Jiroubou. Et ils restaient dans le couloir, comme des idiots... Ukon avait avalé des somnifères ou autre chose, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus. Sakon était seul, enfermé avec son frère, inerte. _

_"Putain qu'est - ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- J'sais pas... On dirait que Ukon s'est suicidé non? _

_- T'en as d'autres des comme ça ducon ?"_

_Sans savoir pourquoi, Kidoumaru était dans un état de nerfs à la limite du supportable. Etrangement il haissait plus que tout la présence de la mort. Pas celle qui survient au combat, jeu au bout duquel le perdant doit nécessairement l'accepter, mais celle qui vient frapper par derrière. Celle qui interrompt la vie sans raison, qui triche... Et il sentait la tricheuse proche, très proche de lui... Juste derrière cette porte. Kidoumaru s'en éloignait au fil des secondes, mais ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux._

_"Merde..._

_- On devrait appeler Kabuto... Emit Jiroubou._

_- Kabuto s'est tiré depuis longtemps bordel !_

_- Il s'est pas tiré c'est Tayuya qui s'en est débarrassé. On devrait..._

_- Hein ?"_

_Les shinobi furent interrompus par la voix de Sakon derrière la porte et sursautèrent. Jiroubou se risqua à aller ouvrir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci ils purent entrer sans encombre. _

_Sakon était à quelques mètres d'eux, de dos à la porte. Assis et plié en deux, il serrait le corps de son frère contre lui. Respirant difficilement et ignorant totalement ceux dont il ne percevait même pas la présence, il soufflait des mots à peine audibles. _

_"J'vais crever... J'suis en train de crever..." Répétait - il la voix étranglée._

_Le corps de Ukon était pressé contre la poitrine de son frère, sa tête balancée en arrière. Kidoumaru sentit son sang se glacer. Jiroubou sortit, certainement pour aller chercher quelqu'un._

_"Sakon... eh..."_

_Sakon ne réagit absolument pas. Kidoumaru s'approcha de lui prudemment. Quelque chose l'empêcha cependant de s'avancer davantage. Son instinct de survie peut - être._

_Jiroubou entra de nouveau, suivi d'un membre de l'équipe médicale d'Oto gakure no sato, qui fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce, sauf les shinobi de Seimon._

_Quand l'homme referma la porte derrière lui, Sakon se calma soudain, se redressa lentement et se retourna... L'homme eût alors un mauvais pressentiment quand il croisa son regard. Son instinct de survie était peut - être moins développé que celui d'un shinobi..._

_De l'extérieur, Kidoumaru vit du sang couler sous la porte..._

_°°°_

Sakon se réveilla avec l'insupportable impression d'être tombé en hypothermie. Il se rassit d'un coup. Serrant les dents et jurant contre un coupable inconnu, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus à l'infirmerie. Cette chambre, il la connaissait bien : il était chez Tayuya. Il se leva lentement, ses mauvais souvenirs oniriques encore présents dans son esprit. Sa tête était aussi lourde que s'il s'était soulé la veille.

En ouvrant la porte, il passa devant un miroir. Apparemment Tayuya avait remplacé celui qu'il avait détruit quelques semaines auparavant. Sakon détourna la tête. Tomber face à face avec son reflet était encore une chose insupportable. Mais même le dos tourné, il pouvait sentir une présence dans son dos. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna de nouveau et envoya un regard en biais dans la glace.

"Tu vas me tuer..." Chuchota - t - il.

Ce reflet l'horrifiait et, comme en guise de réponse, un frisson le parcourut. Il entendit la voix de Tayuya à ce moment - là.

"Oi... T'es réveillé ?"

Sakon la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

- T'es con ou t'es con ? Tu vis ici non ?"

Tayuya haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine.

"Y'a la bouffe sur la table. Moi j'ai déjà mangé... J'avais les crocs j'ai pas pu attendre.

- Hm, ok..."

Sakon soupira. Il ne comprenait rien aux décisions de Tayuya. Tant pis. ça lui allait très bien.

"... 'Va bien au moins ?" Demanda Tayuya de loin.

Sakon s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine où elle était.

"Ouais... Ouais...

- Raikage t'a donné rendez - vous. Il veut te causer ce soir.

- ...

- J'ai dit à l'infirmière que je m'occupais de toi, alors fais pas le couillon ok?

- Ouais..."

_"Tu te souviens de ce monde ?..."_

"Tiens..."

Sakon leva la tête. Tayuya tenait une lettre entre ses mains.

"Quoi ?

- On dirait que Kidoumaru s'ennuie... Comme si j'avais de la place dans ma boîte aux lettres pour lui...

- Hein ?

- Pff... Si jamais je me fais prendre à Kumo à cause de lui, je vais le chercher par la peau du cul et j'le casse en deux..."

L'enveloppe était ouverte. Elle avait donc pris le temps de la lire.

"Apparemment à Oto ils vont avoir du mal à continuer sans nous...

- Tu veux y retourner ?"

Le ton de Sakon était plus qu'ironique.

"Naan... M'en fous. Mais _il _va certainement nous chercher des noises après ça...

- T'as peur ?

- M'en branle."

_72 anges passèrent..._

"J'viens voir Raikage - sama...

- Entrez."

Le garde ouvrit les portes et Sakon put entrer. Tayuya était déjà à l'intérieur, en train de se disputer avec son Kage qui essayait desespéremment de se faire entendre, sans toutefois hausser le ton d'un iota. Son front était entouré de bandages qui emmêlaient ses mèches brunes, seul signe montrant qu'il avait été blessé.

"Mais putain...

- Tayuya, je crois que je vais nommer un précepteur pour refaire ton éducation... Fit le Raikage, son habituelle inexpression sur le visage.

- Je t'emmerde !

- C'est bien ça le problème... T'étais obligé de t'acharner sur l'infirmière ? Elle sait même pas se défendre...

- Comme si ça t'inquiétait ! Elle avait qu'à pas me prendre pour une conne ! J'regrette pas de lui avoir cassé la gueule ! Elle se réveillera moins con !"

Tayuya prit un air supérieur. Raikage lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Sakon, ce qui vexa sa première interlocutrice.

"Hey ! Ma' ! Enfoiré !

- Tu peux nous laisser seuls quelques minutes, Tayuya ?" Demanda le Kage sans intonation.

Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux, choquée.

"Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Si tu savais..."

_Silence..._

Sans aucune expression lisible sur son visage ou même dans sa voix, le kage avait l'air totalement sérieux.

"C'est censé être de l'humour ? Fit Tayuya, suspicieuse.

- Bon... ça ne prendra pas longtemps."

Tayuya secoua la tête et sortit en marmonnant.

" Asseyez - vous, Sakon - san."

Sakon obéit. C'était la première fois, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, qu'un Shinobi le vouvoyait. Un Kage en plus...

"J'ai eu vent de votre travail au sein de l'académie de Kumo gakure... Et ça a l'air de pas trop mal se passer qu'en dites vous ?"

L'androgyne mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une question.

"Hm... Mouais.

- Bon... ça ne pourra qu'aller de mieux en mieux alors..."

Sakon leva un sourcil. Il commençait à se demander si ce mec l'avait convoqué pour rien, quand Raikage s'assit et reprit la parole, un ton en-dessous et un semblant de lueur dans les yeux...

"Sakon - san. J'ai perdu mes deux coéquipiers. Et ils étaient les personnes à qui je tenais le plus. Je ne cherche pas à comparer mon cas au vôtre, mais quand Kuka est morte il y a neuf ans, ma raison n'en est pas ressortie indemne. Et quand Zannen s'est fait tuer, j'ai pensé... à rien. C'était vite passé..."

Le Raikage fit une pause, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de réagir s'il le voulait. Sakon le regardait sans bouger, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Le Raikage reprit la parole, faisant un effort visible de crédibilité.

"Ne faites pas la même bêtise que moi. Restez en contact avec ce qui est autour de vous. Ne perdez pas votre rapport au monde... Votre humanité en d'autres termes."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Un léger signe d'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

"Et si vous pensez que personne ne vous entend, dites - vous que vous avez au moins un allié. _Honte à celui qui se croit seul au monde..._"

Le regard de Raikage se fit plus dur, amer. Sakon eût envie de quitter la salle. La présence de Raikage le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Ce sera tout, si vous voulez bien... A moins que vous vouliez parler ?"

Sakon secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester davantage. Il salua vaguement celui qui devait être son kage, et sortit. En passant la porte et en respirant dehors, il lui sembla que le ciel était plus haut que d'habitude.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fini pour ce chap... Je devrais pas trop tarder pour le suivant, normalement...**

**Pour l'infirmière que Tayuya a tabassé, elle est dans le coma... C'est qu'elle travaille bien !**

**Temee ! Oto noraaa tebayo !**


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Maai... Megalokage no Maai...

Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari"

Disclaimer : Kumo m'appartient d'ores et déjà... le reste suivra bien un jour ! C'est moi qui contrôle Raikage dans l'ombre...

Genre : euh... Temee ?

Commentaire : Bon... J'en ai marre de laisser des commentaires...

Réponse aux reviews :

**Sakoni** : Oui... Moi aussi je t'aime... musique feux de l'amour... Mais il faut pas s'émouvoir comme ça... Imagine Sakon pleurer, et tu pleureras encore plus !Nan... Sakon ne se rabaissera jamais à ça il est trop fier... Mais il a quand même perdu sa chère moitié ! Comment il fait ? Temee !

**Chimimi** : Temee ! Toi aussi je t'aime... Tu continues tes fics ? Ouééééééééé ! Merci sinon, je sais pas si c'est toujours aussi bien, mais je suis déjà plus inspirée qu'aux derniers chaps, un peu baclés je dois dire... Mais le feu qui anime les shinobi de... Oto... ahem... enfin... voilà.

**Altroën** : Nan ! Ne suis pas l'exemple d'Ukon ! Voilà la suite... pfiou...échappé belle... T'es là hein ? Sinon l'infirmière ? Hm... Quand est - ce qu'elle sortira du coma celle - là... mystère... Tayuya l'a pas loupée tu sais ? Imagine la avec deux tresses rousses de chaque côté, et un casque Viking sur la tête... Un gourdin dans chaque main... alerte délire

**Redblesskid** : Merci ! Temee ! Voui j'ai encore tué Zannen... Le pauvre, je l'aimais bien, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas remodifié le début pour l'effacer... TTTT Sinon j'avais pas le choix, ça collait plus avec la suite... ça m'apprendra à réveiller les morts... Mon pauvre Raikage ! Il est tout seul ! C vraiment... bien fait pour lui. rire machiavélique

Merci à vous, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

**CHAPITRE 10 : **

Allongé sur le canapé, Sakon fermait les yeux, plongé dans le silence... Aucun bruit ni aucun son. Il ne supportait pas ça. Pas plus que la solitude. Il n'avait pas mérité ça... Sa frustration changée en haine lui donnait une volonté énorme... Il ferait n'importe quoi pour fuir sa solitude, ou bien il deviendrait fou. Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il repensa à Tayuya. Il tenait à elle, naturellement, mais que représentait - elle à côté de... A choisir entre eux deux...

_"Fais semblant. Je préfère l'illusion à la solitude et à l'inutilité. Ce sont les deux choses les pires au monde."_

Cette phrase tournait en une boucle insupportable dans son esprit, jusqu'à paraitre incroyablement réelle.

Tayuya ne pouvait pas _le _remplacer parce qu'elle ne le _co-nnaissait _pas assez, n'avait pas vécu assez de temps avec lui, et ça rien n'y changerait jamais. L'idée même qu'elle puisse le remplacer un jour ou même le lui faire oublier le rendait furieux. Il serait bien capable de tuer celui qui penserait une chose pareille. Il pourrait vraiment faire n'importe quoi pour _lui. _Pour le revoir et pour ne pas l'oublier.

Alors il pensant à lui toute la journée. Même la nuit son cerveau refusait de s'arrêter. Alors que son corps réclamait du sommeil, sa conscience cherchait frénétiquement ce qu'elle avait perdu.

_"Fais semblant. Je préfère l'illusion à la solitude et à l'inutilité. Ce sont les deux choses les pires au monde."_

Plus que le manque, c'est la culpabilité qui l'empêchait de dormir. Mais il savait que s'il pensait ne serait - ce qu'une seule seconde que son frère était mort à cause de lui, il se tuerait immédiatement. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Les autres n'avaient que tellement peu de valeur face à lui, et le fait qu'il ait perdu cette seule personne rendait son existence - même injuste.

Alors pourquoi fallait - il qu'il reste en vie ? Si la personne la plus importante pour lui était partie, pourquoi cherchait - il encore à résister à son appel ? La solitude et l'inutilité... Maintenant il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Et si Ukon avait vraiment du subir tout ça, alors la mort avait du être un véritable soulagement pour lui. _Faire semblant ? _Mais de quoi ? Sakon serra les dents. Pourquoi est - ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

_"Et si vous pensez que personne ne vous entend, dites - vous que vous avez au moins un allié. Honte à celui qui se croit seul au monde..."_

Raikage ne serait pas un allié... Et puis quoi encore... Comme s'il pouvait _savoir, _lui. Si même des jumeaux étaient arrivés à ne pas se comprendre, pourquoi un maudit inconnu y arriverait ?

Ne pas être arrivé à l'_entendre... _Son monde était parti. Il ne pouvait plus s'adapter dans celui - là, maintenant. Alors il créérait les liens qui lui manquent.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il recrééait un monde qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps...

Sa volonté était énorme. Gigantesque. Elle lui donnerait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le pouvoir de l_e_ voir, enfin... _Il_ était tout près, juste là. _Il_ était forcément là. Il ne pouvait pas _le_ voir parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés, mais il sentait clairement _sa_ présence. Il _le _sentait marcher dans la pièce, s'attarder à la fenêtre, marcher encore... Sakon sourit. Il le savait, qu'_il_ ne l'abandonnerait pas. _Il_ ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il attendit encore un peu, profitant de cette présence rassurante. Elle le rassurait et le consolait de tout ce qu'il a pu endurer jusqu'à maintenant, insupportable. A présent il pouvait se permettre de tout oublier. Plus rien n'avait d'importance puisqu'_il_ était là. Bon sang ce qu'il avait pu _l_'attendre ! Mais merde, qu'est - ce qu'_il_ foutait pendant tout ce temps ?

Encore un effort... Il _l_'entendit ouvrir une fenêtre. Il en aurait pleuré de joie, s'il n'était pas si fier. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux tant que... ça y est. _Il_ était tout près de lui cette fois. _Il_ se penchait au - dessus de lui. Il sentait _sa_ respiration, _son_ odeur, _celle_ qu'il connait si bien pour avoir vécu toute sa vie avec _lui_. Bouillonnant d'impatience, cette fois il _l_'aura.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

_Il_ était bien là. Penché au - dessus de lui, sa frange tombant sur le bout de son nez.

"Ohayo... Aniki..."

_Ukon_ sourit à son tour, avec une mine identique.

"Ohayo, Otôto..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Salle du Raikage... _

_flashback du Raikage, il y a 4 ans (NDLA : et oui y'en a pour tout le monde dans cette fic...!)_

"Juhi... Tu avais raison..."

Agenouillé devant la tombe, Ma - Ai parlait à voix basse. Sur la stèle figuraient 79 noms, dont Hachidai Juhi et Hachidai Kuka.

"J'ai... Tellement... vu... en peu de temps..."

Le cimetière faisait circuler un vent sifflant de façon absolument grotesque.

"ça détruirait n'importe quel homme, Juhi... n'importe quel homme. Tu en sais quelque chose, hein... Et bien pas moi. Moi je resterai là, tu le sais..."

Les nuages passaient à une allure faramineuse au - dessus de sa tête.

"Je resterai là tant que Zannen y sera. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Kuka, mais d'ici j'espère que vous vous êtes retrouvés et que vous aurez le repos que vous méritez. On ne doit jamais séparer des frères. Comme si on pouvait couper la Lune en deux... Je sais qu'il ne te manquait qu'elle... Je suis presque heureux à ta place."

Ma - Ai parlait sur un ton monocorde, blasé de tout ce qui l'entourait, le visage marqué par une fatigue trop grande pour lui.

"Je porterai ce fardeau pour toi, Juhi... Je vivrai dans cet Enfer tant qu'il y aura une raison de vivre. Ensuite, j'irai te rejoindre... Vous rejoindre. Mais Zannen est tout seul maintenant. Je te promets qu'il ne mourra pas tant que je serai là... et je ne l'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il restera une once d'humanité et de raison en moi. Même fou, je continuerai à veiller sur lui. C'est par devoir et par coeur. On lui a fait tellement de mal, si tu savais... Au moins autant qu'à vous. Tu sais, l'Artiste lui a effacé la mémoire, depuis Kuka... Hm..."

Il se permit une moue ironique.

"J'espère qu'il ne la retrouvera jamais, la mémoire... Si ça peut l'aider à vivre... Juhi, je porterai ce fardeau au nom de tous ceux qui sont morts pour lui. Je ne mourrai pas tant que ma dette n'aura pas été payée. Et elle est lourde... Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Il ne vaut mieux pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant je n'ai qu'à l'oublier. Je ferai tout moi - même... Et qu'il s'avise à toucher un cheveu de Zannen, je le tue. Mes mains sont déjà recouverte d'un sang innocent, elles n'hésiteront pas une seconde à faire couler celui d'un bourreau... Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Juhi... Salue Kuka pour nous, hein ?"

fin du flashback

Raikage, penché à sa fenêtre ouverte, se laissait tremper par la pluie, le regard absolument vide. Comme d'habitude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukon se pencha au – dessus de son frère jusqu'à se trouver très près de son visage, qui disparaissant peu à peu derrière sa frange.

Naturellement ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Oi ! Sakon ,tu… »

Tayuya s'arrêta net, figée.

Sakon et son double se retournèrent en même temps et s'assirent sur le canapé de la même façon, un sourire en coin identique sur leurs lèvres. On eût dit qu'ils la narguaient...

Mais pour Tayuya, on laisse les morts où ils sont. Cette vision aberrante lui glaça le sang.

Elle n'osa plus rien dire, ni même bouger. Incapable de se ressaisir, son esprit complètement paniqué, elle les fixait bêtement. Sa main, encore fermée sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit, lentement. Et elle sortit précipitamment, sans les quitter des yeux.

Sakon rit. Ou peut – être était – ce son frère…

Une fois dans le couloir Tayuya se mit à courir à toute vitesse, jusqu'au Palais du Raikage…

------------------------------------------------------

Ça faisait plusieurs fois dans la même journée que le Raikage voyait Tayuya. Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment maintenant, et à – vrai – dire, Tayuya était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance hormis ses feu coéquipiers. Mais cette fois, les gardes la regardèrent étrangement et hésitèrent à la laisser rentrer de nouveau. Tayuya allait les insulter copieusement mais le Kage lui ouvrit la porte en personne.

« Hm… Et tu es partie tout de suite après ? Demanda – t – il.

Ouais. »

Toujours sans aucune expression sur le visage, le Raikage prit le temps d'observer son interlocutrice. N'ayant même pas pris le temps de s'asseoir, les mains poussant au fond de ses poches comme si elle voulait les déchirer, prenant tour à tour appui sur un pied, puis sur l'autre… Tayuya semblait prête à se remettre à courir à tout instant. Elle avait eu peur à ce point ?

Si lui, Railage, ne trouvait pas quelque chose à dire en vitesse, la nervosité de Tayuya dégénèrerait et il se prendrait sûrement des coups de poing ou des objets dans la tête… Il soupira imperceptiblement. Ce fut la seule expression visible de la journée. (NDLA : son cas empire de jours en jours )

« Bon… C'étaient de vrais ou de faux jumeaux ? » Finit - il par demander.

Tayuya leva les yeux vers lui. C'était une question stupide et la chaise n'était pas pas assez lourde pour faire mal même à un jeune Kage.

Le Raikage, lui, attendait une réponse. Il n'avait pas parlé pour rien et d'ailleurs, il détesta poser cette question. A vrai dire, si ce n'était pas pour aider quelqu'un il aurait préféré ne jamais _y _repenser. On laisse les morts là où ils sont...

Tayuya finit par répondre.

« Vrais. Des vrais jumeaux, j'suis pas conne non plus !

- Bon et bien notre problème est réglé.

- Hein ?"

Raikage, pendant qu'il parlait, dessinait des formes sans aucun sens sur un bout de papier.

"Il a créé un clone de lui – même, c'est tout… »

Tayuya ouvrit de gros yeux. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Un clone ? Il a créé un putain de clone ?

- Ben oui... C'était prévisible...

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant putain ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas automatique."

Tayuya poussa un grand soupir.

"Temee... Sakon a créé un clone... Et il maintenant il va griller son Chakra et rester avec ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Merde ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- A ton avis ?"

Tayuya se ravisa. La réponse était évidente. Elle se calma.

"Et moi alors... ? Jsuis censée faire quoi hein ?"

Raikage ne répondit pas. Il continuait à dessiner. Pour un peu et on aurait pu croire qu'il fuyait la conversation...

"Oi ! Je fais ce que je peux moi ! Mais à ce niveau là je ne peux plus faire grand chose ! J'vais quand même pas leur taper dessus pour savoir qui est qui, ni passer mon temps à assassiner des clones non ?

- il le prendrait très mal.

- Ouais, et alors ?"

Raikage releva la tête et lui dit sans aucune émotion.

"La folie est la protection ultime de celui qui est déchiré entre le désir de s'exprimer et l'impossibilité de le faire... Je te l'ai dit, Tayuya..."

Tayuya fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette réponse.

"ça me dit pas ce que je dois faire, enfoiré..."

Raikage ne faisait plus attention au langage de Tayuya depuis longtemps. C'est aussi pour cette raison que la garde se méfiant d'elle.

"J'ai pas dit ça pour être fataliste... Je dis seulement qu'il faut être patients. Il s'en rendra compte tout seul. Reste à voir...

- Quoi ?

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, Tayuya. N'aies pas d'inquiétude à ce propos..."

Tayuya poussa un gros soupir. Ce type l'énervait parce qu'il ne mettait jamais de conviction dans ce qu'il disait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakon sourit. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, mais la présence à côté de lui l'avait totalement calmé.

"Gomennasai, Aniki...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt."

Ils sourirent en même temps. Un sourire complice et totalement réciproque...

"_Fais semblant. Je préfère l'illusion à la solitude et à l'inutilité. Ce sont les deux choses les pires au monde."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Comme promis, Sakoni j'ai posté un chap à la vitesse de la lumière ! (presque fière d'elle) Bon, je suppose que la qualité voudra que je repasse dessus par la suite, mais bon, voilà au moins de quoi continuer...**_

_**La suite bientôt, c'est à dire probablement pas avant le 17décembre puisque je serai pas chez moi pendant tout ce temps et j'aurai ptêtre pas d'ordi ! patientez un peu, donc...**_

_**Temee !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : Megalokage la tortionnaire**

**Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari" **

**Disclaimer : Quand j'aurais pris possession de la Cantabrie, les persos de Kishimoto m'appartiendront… En attendant, ceux de Kumo sont à moi hein ?**

**Genre : Mendokuse… **

**Commentaire : J'ai commencé ce chap en Espagne, eh oui je travaille on dirait pas hein ? Je sais pas quand je le finirai, mais je ferai ce que je pourrai. **

**Réponse aux reviews : Je sais plus exactement qui m'a reviewée et j'ai pas Internet dans mon p'tit studio pour vérifier ça…Je posterai probablement ce chap avant de répondre aux reviews et je remanierai tout ça à mon retour hein ? Merci en tout cas **

**CHAPITRE 11 : **

« Il est allé trop loin. Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour retrouver ce qu'il a perdu, exactement comme toi… Juhi… »

Il pleuvait des cordes, mais le Raikage avait l'habitude de la pluie. Elle ne le dérangeait pas. Ses cheveux noirs collaient à son visage, et le ciel, à moins que ce ne soit la tombe en face de lui, donnait à ses iris dorés une teinte argentée.

« Et maintenant qu'il en est là, qu'est – ce qu'il va faire hein ? Il ne pourra pas aller plus loin. Cette technique grotesque à laquelle il a eu recours ne remplacera jamais personne. Son chakra est loin d'être éternel, même avec ce sceau. Il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard, et à ce moment – là, soit il se réveillera enfin, soit il fera comme toi. »

Raikage porta une main à son front. Une petite cicatrice dépassait d'en dessous sa frange.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire comme toi, Juhi… Ce n'est peut- être pas un hasard si je suis confronté au même cas plusieurs années plus tard… Je ne le laisserai pas faire, parce que lui a encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans ce monde. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. »

Un vent glacial souffla et il frissonna. La tombe n'était plus visitée par personne, excepté par lui. Kumo distinguait les « humains » des autres… Même au cimetière.

« Je t'avais fait une promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir… Quel idiot. Pardon Zan'. Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seul cette fois – là. Et tout ça à cause de Raikage… Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me salir les mains une deuxième fois. Ça m'a permis de vous rendre un semblant de justice… Tout ce qu'il vous a fait… Je ne regrette pas mon geste. C'est la chose la plus juste que j'aie faite. Qui suis – je devenu ? Un meurtrier ? Sans vous trois, Juhi, Kuka et Zan', pas grand chose… »

Quelqu'un entrait au cimetière. Raikage soupira.

« Mais moi aussi j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici. Tant que j'aurai une once de responsabilité ici – bas, je resterai. Pour Tayuya, Sakon et les autres… C'est ça, être kage ? Mon prédécesseur ne m'a rien laissé… ça me paraît tellement loin, Juhi… J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des siècles. Vous me manquez.»

Sakon déambulait fièrement dans les rues de Kumo gakure, son double parfait à ses côtés. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, pensant probablement à une technique de clonage nécessaire à un entraînement quelconque. La présence grotesque remplissait parfaitement son rôle. Sa simple existence, aussi absurde soit – elle, rassurait Sakon à un point non atteint depuis trop longtemps. Elle lui donnait « ce » qui lui manquait, en silence.

L'après – midi passa puis « ils » rentrèrent.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Sakon jeta son manteau sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Tayuya n'était pas encore rentrée, apparemment. Il haussa les épaules et alla dans la cuisine boire un verre. Alors il passa devant un miroir. Toujours le même. Il le regarda quelques secondes sans rien faire quand son clone passa derrière lui. A présent il y avait deux reflets dans la glace… Quelque chose le troubla énormément alors. D'habitude, ce qui le gênait tant dans son propre reflet était tout ce qui lui restait de « lui ». La présence de cet autre « lui » douteux derrière lui bouleversa cette logique. Son reflet et le clone étaient deux concepts qui s'affrontaient dans son esprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là au même moment, au même endroit. Sakon se retourna lentement et fixa son double, accusateur.

Celui - ci le regardait sans réaction particulière. Sakon sembla alors réaliser quelque chose et son regard exprima bientôt une peur indicible. Et ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner, le clone ou le miroir, il commença à paniquer.

Tayuya attendait le retour du Raikage, assise sur un des fauteuils de la grande salle. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sans un bruit, le Raikage entra.

« Tadaima, Tayuya…

… »

Trop absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête. Quand elle eût finit, elle se leva et vit que le Raikage n'était plus là. Il était peut – être temps de rentrer chez elle, elle aussi… Avant de ranger la lettre dans son enveloppe, elle relit les dernière lignes.

« Pff… Quel couillon celui – là… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et sortit.

Le clone explosa en un nuage de fumée.

Sakon, encore énervé, jeta son kunai à l'autre bout de la pièce et se retourna vers le miroir.

« ça y est ? T'es content ? Bordel qu'est – ce que t'es allé me foutre comme connerie ? T'as failli me rendre dingue ! »

Le miroir lui renvoya sa colère. Sakon ne se calma par pour autant.

« Temee… Aniki… »

Sa voix se fit plus douce, et il posa son front contre le miroir.

« Tu vas me tuer… nee ? Tu me tueras, à force… Et je te laisserai faire… Mais toi, tu devrais arrêter... T'existes plus... T'as plus aucun sens dans ce monde… On va être détestés. De ça je m'en fiche, mais c'est pour toi. Je pense toujours à toi, temee… Pourquoi tu l'acceptes pas ? T'as besoin d'aide... T'en as toujours eu besoin... Mais moi je portais tout sur moi parce qu'on était qu'une seule et même personne... Mais ça me rend dingue ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal... Je savais pas que je parlais à un mort - vivant... Sans toi c'est merdique, cette vie… J'm'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point tu m'étais indispensable parce que c'était une évidence. On avait jamais été séparés avant ! Moi maintenant j'sers plus à rien et en plus c'est de ma faute… J'ai pris la place de quelqu'un… Moi j'peux que voir la fin d'une vie abominable…! »

_Devant une gare de Rai no kuni (NDLA : oui y'a des gares à Kumo, parfaitement…)…_

« Mouais… Bon on est où là ?

…

Putain on est perdus ! La prochaine fois que t'as une idée à la con comme celle la, tu te la mets dans…

Mais c'était TON idée…

La ferme ! »

« Laisse – moi vivre mon abominable vie en paix… Aniki… »

Sakon était affalé contre le miroir et parlait à voix basse.

« Laisse moi vivre ici, Aniki… Tu n'auras qu'à demander de toute façon. C'est fini maintenant hein ? Je sais ce que tu veux et c'est terminé… Tu vas me manquer, ça va être l'Enfer ici, mais c'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour toi. »

_« Honte à celui qui se croit seul au monde… »_

« Pourquoi tu me regardes sans rien dire ? Ton monde… de dépendance, d'accoutumance… Ta drogue… celui qui te tenait tant à cœur… Celui où il ne manquait plus que moi… hein ? »

« Tout ça c'était qu'un monde superficiel sans aucun sens. Ce maudit monde qui t'a tué… Tu t'y es tellement accroché que ça t'a rendu dingue, ne ? Temee… Et moi j'ai pas été foutu de réfléchir deux secondes… T'as du me haïr de pas t'avoir suivi dans ce putain de monde… Au dernier moment t'as du me haïr…»

Le miroir lui glaçait les lèvres.

_"Je m'adapte de moins en moins à ce monde... Tu est mon seul repère." _

_"Si tu ne veux pas, alors je préfère mourir que de savoir que tu m'as abandonné, toi la personne qui compte le plus pour moi."_

_"Tu te souviens de ce monde...? J'y retourne... Tu ne devrais pas venir si tu n'en as pas envie."_

« …T'as du me haïr… »

« Bon ! Et bien nous y voilà !

Pas trop tôt… Je t'avais dit que…

La ferme ! Si t'avais pas bouffé la carte on serait arrivés plus vite !

Mais j'ai pas… Hein ? T'as vu ?

… Sa… Sakon ? »

_**YATTA ! J'ai écrit un micro chapitre… Il est pas très grand mais si j'avais continué ça aurait tout cassé… Le chapitre 13 est déjà est commencé, je l'enverrai sûrement avant de revenir en France. Temee ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : Maai**

**Histoire : "Kono kuni no owari" **

**Disclaimer : La Cantabrie m'appartient ! Et Kumo c'est en Cantabrie, hein ? Konoha et Oto seront des colonies… Ainsi que Suna… et puis…**

**Genre : Mendokuse… **

**Commentaire : Revenue de MégaloLand. **

**Réponse aux reviews depuis le chap 10 :**

**Sakoni : Elle est malsaine l'idée du clone ? Peut – être un petit peu, mais en même temps c'est compréhensible… héhé notre pauvre Sakon… Tu veux savoir si y'a une naraignée ? Bah tu verras… Contente que le dernier chap t'ait plu… Jvais essayer de continuer comme ça… Temee !**

**Chimimi : on va essayer de négocier la gare à Oto, faut dire que Orochimaru nous a un peu oubliés là non ? Je laisserai jamais Sakon se faire enfermer, en tout cas, sinon j'écris quoi, moi hein ? Qui je torture ? Faut bien s'amuser… frotte ses mains Merci et Temee !**

**Altroën : merci à toi aussi, alors comme ça t'as aimé la façon malsaine que Sakon a trouvé pour combler l'absence de sa chère moitié ? Hm… Moi aussi ! Voilà donc la suite avec un peu de retard, mais y'a beaucoup de choses un peu en bazar d'ailleurs… Bientôt la fin ! Temee !**

**Euh juste un truc, je sais pas ce que m'a fait Word mais il m'a flanqué des traits de partout… et j'arrive pas à les enlever alors j'espère que ça apparaîtra pas quand je posterai ce chap... **

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Mon monde est tout pour moi... Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je l'aime tellement que j'en suis malade…Je mourrai pour le défendre, et pour toi je détruirai tout le reste.

Je voulais tellement le partager avec toi. Tu es la seule personne qui le mérite.

Mais la solitude est la pire chose au monde. La pire des choses dans **ce** monde…

_Ce monde…Il me donne envie de mourir…_

Je rentre chez moi et je m'enferme… Je jette les clés dans les douves qui entourent ma forteresse.

Dans mon monde… Personne ne meurt seul.

_« Sakon ! »_

_L'interpellé se retourna à peine, le teint blême et le regard fatigué. Cette voix lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais surtout de mauvais souvenirs. _

_Quelques semaines plus tôt. Oto no Kuni._

"Pas mal, cette mission... J'me suis bien marré ! Lança Kidoumaro joyeusement.

- Comme d'habitude ! Fît Ukon, qui se faisait passer pour son frère.

- ça fait du bien de te revoir, Sakon ! Tu n'as pas été avec nous ces derniers temps... Orochimaru - sama t'a parlé ?

- Ouais.

- Et ?

- T'occupe !"

Kidoumaru ricana et suivit ses coéquipiers sur le chemin du retour, pensant à sa prime.

" Vivement qu'on rentre... Se plaignit Jiroubou.

- Quoi t'as déjà faim ? Bah dis - donc, t'entends ça Sakon ?

- Arrête de causer, tu soules... On rentre.

- T'as l'air crevé... Tu vas pas devenir narcoleptique comme ton frère ?

- Laisse mon frère tranquille et ta gueule !"

Oto no Shi, équipe dont la cohésion dépasse uniquement la stabilité politique d'Oto, rentrait au village.

_Deux semaines plus tard. Trois jours après la mort de Ukon._

La table... ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il focalisait son regard sur le bois qu'il aurait pu le redessiner de mémoire dans ses moindres détails. A vrai dire la notion du temps lui avait totalement échappé, une fois de plus. Tandis que son doigt passait lentement sur cette table, l'autre personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce poussa un soupir agacé et le sortit de sa "contemplation"...

"Sakon... Qu'est - ce qu'il y a ?"

Pas de réponse. L'intéressé ne décroisait pas ses mains de la table. Son regard était absolument vide.

"Ukon ? Redemanda – t – on à la même personne.

- Rien..."

Celui qui avait répondu au nom d'Ukon se leva et partit, pour se poser seulement quelques mètres plus loin, comme s'il avait peur de se perdre.

Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage, et il s'orienta de façon à voir sans être vu par Kidoumaru.

" Bon... Faut qu'on y aille, nous. Tu sais où on va et tu connais les jalons, **Sakon**... On compte sur toi, ne ?

- Ha. »

Kidoumaru soupira de dépit et se retourna vers ses collègues.

"On y va, nous. Jiroubou, t'as les rouleaux ?

- Ha.

- On y va."

Les Shinobi du Son ouvrirent la porte de leur repaire et sortirent. Sauf un. Le shinobi de Seimon ne bougea pas et ne se retourna qu'après avoir entendu la porte se refermer.

…

Kidoumaru lança un regard oblique à Jiroubou.

« Il nous reconnaît pas ou quoi ?

…

Oi ! Sakon ! ça fait pas si longtemps, couillon ! »

Sakon lui fit face les mains dans les poches, légèrement voûté, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pff… Temee… ça fait trois semaines et cinq heures… »

Kidoumaru sourit en coin.

« Hey ! C'est qu'il a bonne mémoire, le convalescent ! »

Sakon ouvrit de gros yeux, son ego le réveillant subitement.

« Qu… Nani ! Espèce d'enfoiré, je peux savoir ce que t'es venu faire ici ? »

Kidoumaru sourit de plus belle.

« Bah… J'me faisais chier dans mon village paumé… C'est la dèche à Oto en ce moment, alors je me suis dit que j'avais le droit à autre chose… Orochimaru nous a laissés tombés depuis que t'es parti. Kimimaro, Tayuya, et vous… ça commence à faire beaucoup. Notre équipe servait plus à rien, on allait finir sous les ponts, k'soo… Je suis parti vers l'Est, j'me suis balladé…»

Sakon soupira longuement.

« ça répond pas à ma question… Pourquoi t'es venu ICI ? »

Jiroubou prit la parole.

« Parce que Tayuya nous a dit que ici on aurait pas de problèmes… C'est peut – être mieux pour commencer…

De toute façon c'est pas mes oignons… »

Le dernier des jumeaux fit un geste désespéré de la main et leur tourna le dos.

Les lumières blafardes et multicolores de Kumo gakure s'incendiaient une à une. Kidoumaru laissa tomber son sac par terre en protestant.

« Oi… Tu nous loges ou quoi ? J'vais dormir où _moi_ ?

Il ne t'entend pas, Kidoumaru…

Mais TA GUEULE, Jiroubou… Sakon ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Sakon continuait à s'éloigner, lentement. Il ne fit qu'un seul geste : sortir un paquet de cigarette et son briquet de sa poche. L'objet claqua plusieurs fois entre ses mains puis la fumée commença à s'élever.

En expirant ses yeux lui piquèrent.

En expirant t'as dû me détester… T'as dû me haïr…

« Putain j'ai pas emmené ma console pour rien… Fais chier…

Kidoumaru, tu…

Bon elle habite où Tayuya ? »

Sakon releva la tête. Ils ne l'attendraient pas ? N'y avait – il personne qui ne l'attendrait, ni ne dépendrait un minimum de ses décisions ? Personne n'y faisait attention de toutes façons. Il inspira une grande bouffée destructrice et accéléra le pas.

Un objet lui atterrit dans le dos.

« J'l'ai eu…

Kidouma… »

Sakon ferma les yeux et lâcha son sac.

.-.-.-.-

_Bureau du Raikage_

« L'humanité… La raison… »

Celui qui avait pris le pouvoir par vengeance dessinait sur un bout de papier, tranquillement assis à son bureau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était là que ses yeux dorés s'étaient habitués au soleil déclinant de Kumo gakure.

Cela faisait aussi des heures que son crayon passait au-dessus de la feuille blanche sans jamais oser s'y poser. Alors qu'il essayait en vain de trouver les expressions et motifs adéquats, son crayon survolant le papier avec lenteur, Raikage répétait ces mots comme s'il voulait les relier :

« L'humanité et la raison… »

-.-.-.-.

« ça t'emmerde si on va chercher des bières avant ? Je joue jamais sans ma bière moi…

- Et ça calmera Tayuya…

- … »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tayuya rentrait du bureau du Raikage. Par nécessité elle était passée acheter de quoi remplir le frigo avant de rentrer chez elle et montait toute seule les escaliers en râlant. Les sacs tapaient contre la rampe et les marches sans qu'elle essaie de les retenir. Le bruit du plastique froissé et des conserves entrechoquées l'empêcha de distinguer ce qui l'attendait au cinquième étage.

Cependant, arrivée au palier, quelque chose attira son attention.

Quelque chose bipait. Et sa porte était grande ouverte.

Sans lâcher les sacs elle se précipita vers son entrée et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est – ce que c'est que ce bordel de mes… »

Un « Yo Tayu' » jaillit par-dessus le son de la télé, poussé à son maximum.

Des cannettes vides roulaient sur la moquette et des « Game Over » retentissaient dans l'étage entier. Les voisins ne tarderaient pas à se plaindre.

« Nan mais je rêve…

Nan tu rêves pas Tayuya ! Sakon s'est gentiment proposé de m'héberger et a même acheté des bières !

Sa… kon ? »

Kidoumaru mit le jeu en pause quelques secondes, du temps de montrer sa tête, politesse obligeant, par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Tayuya lâcha ses sacs. Non seulement Kidoumaru était là, mais Jiroubou aussi, et Sakon aurait… Non, Kidoumaru disait seulement…

« Des conneries… Dis connard, ça te prend souvent de venir sans prévenir ?

Non… Seulement quand je reçois des lettres et quand Jiroubou a des idées…

Quoi ? Mais moi j'ai rien…

Ta gueule gros cul ! Si c'est une idée à toi j'te signale que Kumo c'est pas l'ASPA!

Ouais, ouais…

Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Comme ça si Orochimaru a envie de se débarrasser de nous une bonne fois pour toutes il aura qu'à envoyer une bombe…

Mais nooooooon… Sakon et toi vous êtes parano… Orochimaru s'en branle de nous… On fait ce qu'on veut… »

Kidoumaru bougeait en même temps que sa manette. (NDLA : c'est dur de se mettre dans la tête qu'on peut très bien se déplacer dans le jeu tout en se tenant tranquille sur sa chaise…YY)

« Et puis… S'ils nous emmerde… Maintenant on est en meilleure position pour se venger, nee ? » Fit l'homme araignée avec un sourire en coin.

Tayuya haussa les sourcils. Kidoumaru n'avait pas tort. Loin de là. C'était peut - être même tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

« Yeahhhhhhhhhhh ! Game Over j't'ai bouffé Jiroubou ! Waaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

La fille lui envoya un sac de conserves dans la tête.

« Arrête de brailler comme ça où je t'égorge compris !

Tu gueules plus fort que moi Tayuya !

TA GUEULE OU J'ECLATE TA GAME CUBE !

Essaie… »

Tayuya allait le faire. Elle allait vraiment le faire… Mais quand elle passa de l'autre côté du canapé, la tête de Kidoumaru faillit la faire mourir de rire. « Waaaaaaaaa ! C'est pas les conserves qui t'ont décoré la gueule comme ça ! » Kidoumaru serra les dents et laissa tomber sa manette.

« Tss…

Tu t'es pris une porte ? Redemanda la fille hilare. DU-CON va !

- Nan il s'est pas pris une porte, c'est Sakon qui lui a cassé la gueule…

Jiroubou sale balance ! Fit l'homme araignée.

J't'avais prévenu d'arrêter de lui parler comme ça… C'est pas un attardé…

Ta gueule… Ou je vais vraiment… Souffla Kidoumaru excédé…

Waaaa ! Sakon t'a embelli tout cas… Allez… Vous pouvez rester pour la peine... »

Tayuya partit ranger ses courses en ricanant, après avoir félicité Sakon, adossé contre un mur.

« C'est vrai ? On peut rester moi et ma Game Cube ?

Au moins la Game Cube… Lança Tayuya en versant ses sacs sur la table du centre. Et puis vous avez un peu raison sur un point, même si vous êtes des trou duc'… Moi j'l'attends Orochimaru, tiens…

Ouais… PUTAIN JIROUBOU TU TRICHES COMME UNE… ! Sakon remplace - le ! »

Sakon se leva sans se presser et poussa Jiroubou qui n'avait alors plus qu'une chose à faire, _AIDER TAYUYA_...

_« Maintenant on est en meilleure position pour se venger, nee ? »_

L'androgyne prit une manette et attendit le premier round.

« Hey… MERDE SAKON TU TRICHES TROP BIEN ! MWAHAHA !

Ce genre de jeu permet pas la triche, ducon…

On s'en fout c'est pareil… Quand tu triches tu trouves ta propre manière de jouer, c'est tout…

…

Dommage que ça ne serve à rien contre moi ! HAHA ! T'as perdu !»

Kidoumaru bondit du siège et leva les bras au ciel pour s'honorer lui même.

Sakon le regarda faire sans rien dire d'abord, puis débrancha la machine.

« Tu soûles, Kidou… »

L'interpellé allait protester avec violence mais l'androgyne se leva à son tour, son seul œil visible le dévisageant d'en bas...

« TA GUEULE. »

Sur ces mots Sakon alla s'installer plus loin, peut – être pour vérifier si Tayuya avait assassiné Jiroubou ou non. Dans son dos Kidoumaru sourit en coin.

« Pff… Salaud… »

Tayuya, elle, était simplement en train de râler.

« C'est Ma'i qui va être content tiens… Lui qui est déjà à moitié parano pour son pays… Et il se retrouve avec la totale des déserteurs d'Oto… Clandestinement en plus j'parie ?

Ben… Ouais…

Vous allez vous faire jeter… »

Tayuya souriait d'une façon peu rassurante quand Sakon vînt se mêler plus ou moins à la conversation.

« Vous vous êtes même pas déclarés en arrivant ?

Ben… Non… Répéta Jiroubou.

Bande de cons… Vous avez vraiment rien appris… »

_« C'est toi qui paie les bières, pour la peine tiens. Ça t'apprendra…Mais pour le reste, c'est la faute à Orochimaru hein ?_

…

_Cherche pas, Sakon. »_

Kidoumaru ralluma sa console, marmonnant pour lui- même.

« Quand même, c'te honte que tu t'es pris, Sakon… J'suis mort de rire… Oh putain il a tordu ma manette le connard…»

En posant les pieds sur la table, ses orteils lui masquant le coin inférieur droit de l'écran, il lança d'un air désespéré :

« Hey ! Y m'manque un joueur ! »

_Malheur à toi qui penses que tu es seul au monde._

_Un seul mot de ta part et je réaliserai ton souhait. _

_Dans ton monde, personne ne meurt seul._

**FIN.**


End file.
